Beginning of the End
by exsanguination
Summary: UPDATE! WHEE... (3.30.04) Inu-Yasha’s youkai form has gone after Kagome. Afraid of what he could do to her, Inu-Yasha sent Kagome back to her own era. But Kikyou crosses the well and attacks! InuKag, MirSan pairings after 7. PG13 for language.
1. Chapter One: Goodbye, Again

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at an Inu-Yasha fan fiction of any sort. Any other fan fictions were created as a one-shot because I didn't like the ending of a particular series. They never surfaced, and won't for many reasons. Be gentle on me, I know my writing is horrid.  
  
Another note? I am trying very, VERY hard to fix the format. I have no idea what happened. I didn't read the note on the tags for one thing. Another, since I'm worried about the tags a -- is the beginning or end of a thought or a memory (example: --this is a thought--). I don't know how it's double spaced or why chapter two is cut off, but everything will be fixed shortly. Thanks to everyone who's already reviewed! ~exsanguination  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inu-Yasha rolled over and moaned melodramatically.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, stop! If you keep moving around, you'll hurt yourself more and I won't be able to dress your wounds." Kagome sat up with irritation, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"I never asked you to," he shot back. Kagome gave him a nasty look before he swallowed his pride and went back to laying on his stomach. He did, however, mumble under his breath. Kagome let it slide, understanding his aggressive personality through her own. Instead, she focused her energy on wondering, yet again, what to do about her friend's transformations from half-demon to full-blooded demon.  
  
He was getting worse every time. He didn't recognize his fellow friends anymore. He'd nearly killed her. She'd been attacked and nearly killed many a-time in this era. It didn't phase her nearly as much as it did before. But this was Inu-Yasha. It was different having to flee from him, watch as his claws went after her. Had Sessomaru not shown up when he had..  
  
"Why do you insist on leaving him injured and vulnerable? You want to kill him so badly, why not do it? If not for you, another demon could easily come along and take the opportunity. Would you mind explaining your strange behavior? Or could it be your affections for living creatures have grown? Don't expect we haven't noticed the child who follows you without question.." Miroku had been defiant this time again. His dark eyes disappeared under the slits of his eyelids. So much that Sessomaru almost missed Miroku's disdainful and untrusting stare.  
  
"My answer, monk, has not changed. I wish to slay my brother, but not until he knows himself once more. If he must kill the girl, I want those same circumstances to apply." Inu-Yasha's brother was every bit as cold and hateful towards Miroku as Miroku was to him.  
  
"What about the girl called Rin?"  
  
"I have no affections for the girl. She is merely a servant to me."  
  
"I thought you had no wish for human help. Was it not you who told Inu- Yasha that under no circumstances, even as one lay dying, should a demon accept human aide?"  
  
"I gave you my answer. I have more important matters to attend to. Come, Jaken." With his icy, calm remark, he turned on his heel and walked away. Jaken ambled behind him.  
  
Kagome sighed, trying to understand. Why had Sessomaru, again and again, insisted on testing the depths of Inu-Yasha's murderous demonic rages? He was only pushing Inu-Yasha to do the exact opposite of what he was implying what he wanted to happen. Making him lose his human aspects only made it that much easier to lose himself again.  
  
"OUCH! Dammit, Kagome, do those remedies have to hurt that MUCH?"  
  
"Sorry," she muttered. She continued to apply antiseptic to his back, before wrapping it in bandages.  
  
"I like it, myself," Miroku said. "They work just as well as anything we have. But we need not waste the time preparing them. They're already ready, put into little cans and tubes. Besides, with Sango applying them- He was cut short with a quick blow to the head from Sango.  
  
"Spare me."  
  
Miroku grinned and threw Kagome a wink. Kagome laughed, to the confusion of both Sango and Inu-Yasha. She wondered when Miroku would finally win Sango over. When he would finally learn that lechery would not get him what he desired.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't you remember anything?" She cocked her head to the side, letting her midnight hair fall in her face.  
  
"No. I don't. What's the big deal about it?" He sulked, wishing they'd just shut up already. They never actually came out and said what needed to be said. He'd had it up to here with every one of them. It was getting damn annoying. "If you want to say something, just say it, all right?" He was nearly at growling level. Sango jumped and Kagome glared.  
  
Miroku took a deep breath and started in. "Inu-Yasha, when you transform and become a full demon, you are even more aggressive, powerful, and formidable than you are at current, correct?"  
  
"Yeah, so what?"  
  
"However, unlike most demons, you do not distinguish allies from foes and go after whoever happens to be standing in your way. In this case, Inu- Yasha, the one standing in your way was Kagome."  
  
Inu-Yasha's heart skipped a beat. Kagome?  
  
"Wh-what happened?"  
  
"Sessomaru stepped in and stopped you."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Don't act as if you did not hear me, Inu-Yasha."  
  
Kagome continued the story. "He said that if you were to be killed by him or.." she swallowed hard. "Or if you were to kill me, he said he wanted you to know yourself. Not to be what you were. And not know who you were." Kagome's voice was cracking, and they all noticed. Inu-Yasha twisted his aching back in time to see Kagome blink back tears. It hurt him to see.  
  
Again, the doubts of being a full-fledged demon started in on his mind. He'd always wanted to be a full demon, save for the time spent being with Kikyou. But that power wasn't supposed to be as malevolent, hateful, or murderous. His powers weren't supposed to be used for purely slaughter, with not distinction between evil and good. And now, now he'd almost lost Kagome because of this horrible transformation.  
  
Kagome sat back, done with fixing him up with her strange medicines and wrapping his wounds. She pulled her knees to her chest, hugging herself tight.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, STOP!" she'd yelled, watching his claws rip through the leader of the band of thieves. A small girl, much like Rin, cowered in fear off to the corner of the tiny room. Innocent and helpless, but also in the wrong place at the wrong time. She didn't deserve death, nor did she deserve this sight as a memory. Much like, but not the same, as Kohaku's memories.  
  
He had turned to her then, suddenly and frightfully, his dark eyes full of a menace and hate. A menace and hate he didn't even hold for Naraku, the evil bastard who'd torn all their lives to Hell.  
  
He came at her, holding up his blood-stained claws, poised to strike her. She called out in fear, but did not budge. Her head was held high, with tears so full of torment that the sight broke Miroku and Sango's hearts.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, please.."  
  
"Inu-Yasha!"  
  
The names were called at the same moment, but the louder and more spiteful of the two won Inu-Yasha's attention. Clad in billowy, decorated white robes and spiked armor stood the very brother who despised Inu-Yasha with every fiber of his being. No greater pleasure would be found than in his death. Kagome felt an even deeper fear than her own death. That being Inu- Yasha's.  
  
"Sessomaru, please, don't! Don't hurt him!"  
  
"Your insolence is most irritating. Shut your mouth, filthy wench, or would you prefer death at his hands?"  
  
"I don't care what happens to me as long as you leave him alone!"  
  
Sessomaru merely gazed at her with his icy stare. She did baffle him, however. Did this young human girl truly prefer to die instead of seeing his brother, a worthless mix of the two races, die instead? However, she need not worry. For the time being. It was not his time to die. He chuckled on the inside, leaving an eerily placid look on the outside.  
  
"I do not intend to take his life yet, stupid woman."  
  
The retelling was too much for Inu-Yasha to bear. The idea and fears of this very incident had plagued him, but the reality of it was the final straw.  
  
"Kagome, we have to talk."  
  
She looked up, surprised. Her chocolate brown eyes were a mix of fear and concern. "But your wounds.."  
  
"Feh. They don't concern me right now. There are more important issues at hand." He got up slowly so the pain would not be too great and overtake him.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, Kagome is right! You are in no condition to be sitting up, much less be moving around and walking outside--"  
  
"Spare me, all right, Sango? I don't need any lectures from you. I'll be getting them from Kagome the whole way down," he snarled in her direction. She scowled, but knew better than to argue with Inu-Yasha. He could be more stubborn than an ass and just as rude.  
  
Kagome followed Inu-Yasha reluctantly out of the hut, eyeing his waist to be sure his faithful sword was there. Finding it was, she followed him a bit more at ease. But not much. Something was wrong.  
  
"I feared this would happen," he began as the two ambled slowly through the forest. To the rest of the world in the feudal era, life was normal. Birds sang, villages around them continued on their daily routines, completely unaware of the peril that the four had grown quite used to. It was like their battle only affected their lives, and the others directly involved.  
  
"Feared what would happen?" She tilted her head upwards, looking at his downcast face. The cool shade of the trees washed over him, casting a shadow on his fine, silvery hair. The cute little ears on the top of his head swiveled around to catch each noise their peaceful surroundings had to offer.  
  
"That I would attack you, Kagome. I cannot allow this to happen, no matter what. Since you stumbled into my life, you've given me back so many things I'd once lost: trust, friendship, and the ability to care for others. I owe you so much, because with all of that you've given me back life. And what do I do? I turn around and nearly rip you apart. The smell of their blood is terrible, but yours would be.." His words trailed off and Kagome's breath stopped for a moment. His words were kind and almost scary the way the mere implications of his concern and affection made all of the past seem like a silly little dream. But she also knew what was coming. He was going to make her go...  
  
Inu-Yasha pulled her into another hug, much like the one before. The one where she'd been pushed into the well, free of the jewel shards. Her heart silently broke. If the words had not signaled his farewell, the hug that once caused her to be pushed forcefully back into a home she was not sure she wanted did. It was the same, it was his way of letting her know without gathering the words to go along, and they both knew it.  
  
"Goodbye, Kagome," he said. He lifted her up in his arms, without any sign of protest. He was confused, and looked down. Tears ran down her face and he dropped her in. More gently this time.  
  
"Goodbye, Inu-Yasha."  
  
The words, cracked and broken, slowly drifted up the well and into Inu- Yasha's retreating ears. If his heart had not shattered at her tears, her goodbye was enough to do it.  
  
At the very least she'd be safe and sound at home. Inu-Yasha sighed inwardly, heavy and sad, as he made the long walk back to Kaede's hut.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Heh! I'm done! Yeah, I know my chapter was long. But that's just how I write... Please review! Hope you enjoyed! 


	2. Chapter Two: Overstepping Boundaries

Disclaimer: I, the writer, have no connection with the creator of the Inu- Yasha series (Rumiko Takahasi), the series itself, Viz, or anyone at all officially associated with the anime and/or manga. Nor do I claim any of these characters or the plot line for my own.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry there isn't much action! Most stories begin with an exposition anyhow. Well, this is it. Deal with it, because it'll get better. ^^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"He cannot be trusted, Kikyou."  
  
"Have we not known this for quite some time, Naraku?" The beautiful woman gazed emotionless at her ally, her partner in crime, sitting with his back crooked in his chair. He was staring in a most unflattering way. His anger did his already unappealing features no justice.  
  
"We already know that he has his own plans in store for Inu-Yasha. But what about the Shikon Jewel? What if he has his own--"  
  
"Naraku." Her chilly voice silenced him. He looked over. Her silky skin and flowing hair, slightly moved by the breeze within the castle, was like her personality: icy. She was so cold and angry that even her beautiful appearance was inhibiting. "His hatred for Inu-Yasha is different from your own and mine. It is a hatred over blood and family ties, not the shard nor the girl. I highly doubt, Naraku, that he has any plans of his own for the sacred jewel."  
  
Naraku nodded and stared again into the dark. It was warm in feudal Japan on this October night. There were hardly any sounds, save for perhaps an insect or two or the sounds of moving leaves in the slight breeze. He was unsure of what to do, but he would never grant Kikyou the satisfaction of knowing that. They had two things in common: hatred for Inu-Yasha and hatred for the girl who tagged along so insistently.  
  
Kikyou knew now that it was he who had deceived both Kikyo and Inu-Yasha, but his insistence on collecting the shards and his companionship to her descendant and the keeper of most of her soul cemented her angry, distrust, and malevolence towards him. For Naraku, it was merely the shards. And his strength. One day, assuming he could even make it far enough to reach Naraku, it was possible that Inu-Yasha would win in combat. Incarnation after incarnation was defeated. How many would he go through before his patience, which was scarce anyhow, waned enough that Inu-Yasha could find and destroy him on rage alone?  
  
But the girl was another matter altogether. Kikyou's hatred bore from a jealousy she refused to admit. She must have retained some feelings for Inu- Yasha, for had she let go of them altogether she wouldn't give a damn what girl he decided to spend his time with. But she did. Perhaps it was more of "if I can't have him, no one can" than anything else. Or the principle of the matter. Maybe it was simply she couldn't stand to see him happy.  
  
This descendant, the holder of Kikyou's soul, was every bit as strong as the priestess herself. Her powers were carried on between the eras. Her archery was excellent, it made the target nine times out of ten and usually purified whatever monster it hit. If the demon was evil, it was destroyed. She was a worthy opponent herself, and less conspicuous, too. But there was another thing - Inu-Yasha fought better in her presence. As if the fear of her in danger made him stronger, a better fighter. This was another worry Naraku didn't need.  
  
"Sessomaru has not defeated Inu-Yasha yet, though he has had many chances to do so," Naraku said at last, after Kikyou was sure he was not going to speak again.  
  
"You do not know his motives. Or his strength as a pure demon. You may see whatever you wish, but you cannot see within their hearts or minds."  
  
"Be that as it may, I want proof of Sessomaru's loyalty."  
  
"He is allied with no one, Naraku. Any move of the sort would gain you an enemy."  
  
"I want proof of Sessomaru's loyalty," he merely repeated.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Jaken, fix the mortal some food. I do not wish to hear her complaints," came the quiet, deep voice of Sessomaru from the river where he drank. Jaken walked around, mumbling his complaints to himself. He sighed, feeling slightly remorseful. It was nice to have some companionship other than his master. She added light with her happy and gentle spirit to what would be a dangerous and desolate existence.  
  
Jaken shoved a stick through the each of the two fish he'd caught. One for him, one for her. He'd returned from a mission today, and he was tired. He'd feel much better after fried fish, however, and roasted them over the dancing flames.  
  
"Rin!" he called. "RIN! Where are you?"  
  
"BOO!"  
  
Jaken screamed and fell over, barely catching their fish. He'd thrown them into the air in surprise. He placed them both, ready to eat, on leaves and swiveled around to face the one who'd scared him so.  
  
"What was the meaning of that?" he demanded of Rin, who's bright eyes were smiling in triumph at scaring Jaken senseless.  
  
"I wanted to surprise you. Mmm! It smells delicious!" she said happily, picking up her fish. "Thank you Jaken!"  
  
Jaken merely nodded, but was happy. It was good to serve someone who was openly grateful for his efforts. Not that he wasn't happy to serve Lord Sessomaru.  
  
Their meal was interrupted by a loud growl. They looked at each other, in confusion and fear. What demon could be nearby that would pose as a threat? Usually, they were not bothered by such trivial matters, but Lord Sessomaru was not with them. They were rendered completely defenseless.  
  
They dropped the remains of their dinner on the ground, just a few bones anyhow, and ran to the location of the noise. To their surprise, they found Lord Sessomaru and not some strange demon as they had expected.  
  
They were just in time to see the finale. Lord Sessomaru's claws swiftly ripped through the head of a baboon fur draped over the frame of a man. It sank slowly to the ground, empty of anyone. In the air, a familiar sight, was Naraku.  
  
"I do not intend to be the strings behind some puppet, Naraku. I will do as I choose. If your alliance benefits my cause, then I shall accompany you on your quest. But I will not be treated as a mere servant. Are we at an understanding, or must I make it anymore clear for you?" His claws were back in the air, but his voice, like always, was calm and menacing.  
  
"You'd be wise to hold your tongue, Sesshomaru."  
  
"I have no need for any shards, Naraku. Nor will I succumb to any method of control you're attempting to pull."  
  
"Have it your way. Expect me to call on you soon." Naraku was gone.  
  
"Lord Sessomaru! What happened!" It was a statement, not a question. Bold and brave, but spoken by a visibly frightened little girl. She was trembling in the warm autumn air.  
  
"Calm yourself, Rin." She did so. "He offered me what remained of the jewel only if I used it to defeat my brother. It was a trick he'd played before. It was not the real thing, so not only would I be in his control I would suffer later. It was a cheap shot, and I do not care at all for being treated as the other lowly demons he chooses to control."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Naraku was angry. Very angry. He paced, muttering and sputtering angry words and insults at Sesshomaru, who was no longer present. Kikyou sighed in aggravation.  
  
"Naraku."  
  
"What is it, woman?"  
  
"I have an idea."  
  
"Say it quickly. I have no time for useless schemes."  
  
"What were you planning on doing with your time instead? More incarnations that will not work or cursing Sessomaru's mistrust?" Naraku glared at her with anger. She was not fazed. "The only two able to go through the well are Kagome and Inu-Yasha. For the time being, Kagome is safe in her own time. She is a threat to us. She is my reincarnation, so my spiritual abilities were passed along to her. The affection Inu-Yasha carries for her makes him stronger in battle. She is strong, brave, and quick-witted. Eliminating her would eliminate, at the very least, some of our problems. As well as make Inu-Yasha weaker." Her voice was now tinted with jealousy. "Without her, he is less of a challenge in combat. He no longer has her there to protect."  
  
"Make your point, Kikyou."  
  
"She and Inu-Yasha are able to pass through the well. Kagome and I share the same soul, so I believe it may be possible to pass through the well myself. We are different, but bonded in that way."  
  
Naraku could only stare at her for a moment. Her face was still emotionless and cold. But behind that icy mask was a brilliant mind. This was quite an idea.  
  
"I suppose you require the Sacred Jewel?"  
  
"Just a single shard will do."  
  
"I see. See that you do not fail me, Kikyou."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Another chapter complete! *claps* 


	3. Chapter Three: Hojo's Gift

Disclaimer: I, the writer, have no connection with the creator of the Inu- Yasha series anime and/or manga. Nor do I claim any of these characters or the plot line for my own.  
  
Author's Note: This is going to be a (relatively) short chapter. Sorry! I have midterms to study for, and if the thirty-something's people have been making on the biology exam are any hint of the difficulty I'm about to face, I really oughta get to it.. *cries* Save me, please?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kagome!" The sweet, carefree voice of a familiar boy shattered her thoughts of the feudal era. Thoughts of her friends: Shippou, Miroku, Sango, Kaede, Myoga, Kirara. Thoughts of Inu-Yasha. Hojo. When will he ever give up? Kagome was not in the mood. She missed them all, and this world seemed like a joke compared to the one she'd just left.  
  
In the feudal era, there was adventure! In the modern age held the wonder of technology, but it paled next to battles and demons and magic and how each day they lived was lived the best they could. With great adventure came great risk, and it was a wonder they were all still alive. You appreciated it more. It was hard to appreciate it, however, when your worst obstacles became making up the schoolwork you'd missed.  
  
How was she ever going to get used to this life knowing the one she could no longer go back to?  
  
"You're back! I didn't think you'd be back for at least another week. Pneumonia! At least that isn't the kind of sickness that would last."  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"How've you been?"  
  
"I've been doing okay," Kagome replied, determined to keep her unhappiness to herself. Hojo, as oblivious as he could be sometimes, was rather perceptive of her emotions. The reasoning behind them, however, was another matter..  
  
"Since I didn't know what to get you to make you feel better with pneumonia, Kagome, I thought I'd get you this. It's not much, but since your family's been in the priesthood for so long.." His words trailed off with nervousness. His hands trembled as he presented her a little black box.  
  
"Hojo, you shouldn't have." Kagome, more startled than ever, took the box from ojo. Medicines for her fake illnesses was one thing, but actual jewelry? You'd have hought he'd catch the hint by now. But he hadn't, and there was no way she could in good conscience turn him down after giving her such a gift.  
  
She thought she felt the pulse of a jewel shard, but it was weak. She ignored it. It easily could have been longing to continue her quest with Inu-Yasha and the others that made her believe that the fragment was there.  
  
It wasn't her imagination, though. In the box, upon a tiny pillow of tissue, sat a jewel shard. It was connected to a thin, silver chain from which the shard dangled from. It was quite beautiful.  
  
Kagome's heart stopped. A shard. --A shard!- She could go back.  
  
--Inu-Yasha, I'll see you again. Thank goodness, I never thought I'd..-- Kagome blushed in spite of herself. Here she was getting a lovely, and probably very expensive, gift from Hojo and all she could think about was Inu-Yasha.  
  
This posed a whole new problem. If she took the gift, it would probably give Hojo the wrong idea and she'd be stuck in a new situation. One she couldn't weasel out of by blowing him off as she'd done in the past. But if she didn't take it, where would she find another shard, if possible?  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't want her in the feudal era. That was another thing to consider. And he was right, it was dangerous. But not being with him, it would tear her apart. But if this is what he really wanted..  
  
"Hojo, I can't take this. I'm sorry." She said, trying not to let tears roll down her face. She would not let Hojo see her this way.  
  
"Kagome--" His face was no longer eager, but a sad sort of hurting.  
  
"Hojo, it's beautiful and I really do like it. But there's no way I can--" If only he understood what she was doing. "You're a great person, you really are. But it's--too much. Hojo, you shouldn't have done that for me."  
  
Wonder of wonders, Hojo's face lit up again. "Aw, Kagome, that's okay. I understand. She felt a great wave of relief ran over her, until he pressed the box in her hands.  
  
"Take it as a gift from a friend, then. Please. It would mean a lot."  
  
She just looked up at him, unable to say a word. He had no idea what he'd just done for her..  
  
"I'll see you Monday, okay?" he said, still smiling.  
  
"Yeah, okay," she said and smiled. She waved and turned back around, heading home. She stopped by the sacred tree. The last time she'd really looked at it, she'd fallen to her knees crying. It was under this tree she'd realized that, without her nowing before, she'd fallen in love with Inu-Yasha. The tree she'd first met him. She'd only see this tree in her era now. It would be hard. That tree once belonged in a forest known as Inu- Yasha's forest. The place where this whole adventure began..  
  
She felt the trail of tears down her face again. She climbed under the tree, feeling the slight coolness of its' shade. Pressing her face against the tree, she cried openly. It felt like her heart had broken, just as the shard had done all those months ago.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He was pouting by the well again.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, I understand that you miss Kagome, but we really must move on."  
  
"I don't care. I'm just .. resting. Resting. I was hurt pretty bad, you know." Miroku looked at him. He wasn't even good about lying this time. His aggressive and stubborn nature usually provided a good mask to hide any affection or emotion he held, but he was not keeping it to himself. Not this time. Miroku was not going to win right away. He sighed and left Inu- Yasha to his self-pity.  
  
Miroku sighed. It would be hard, without Kagome. Every false alarm had sent everyone into a bitter sadness, missing the space Kagome usually filled.  
  
This was to happen anyhow, wasn't it? What happened when they completed the jewel? Kagome's mission would be complete. She'd have to make a choice, at one point or another. It was not fair, and far too difficult, for Kagome to live a double life. Especially when she didn't have to anymore. She was a girl born to the modern age, where life was vastly different. Her family and all she'd known for the first fifteen years of her life was back where she was now. Here, the only thing Miroku believed the feudal era had going for her was the gang of them. They were brought together for one reason in the beginning - Naraku and the shards.  
  
When Naraku was gone and the jewel complete - then what?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Another chapter done! Review, pretty pretty please with sugar and cherries and all that lovely stuff? 


	4. Chapter Four: The Modern Age

Disclaimer: I, the writer, have no connection with the creator of the Inu- Yasha series (Rumiko Takahasi), the series itself, Viz, or anyone at all officially associated with the anime and/or manga. Nor do I claim any of these characters or the plot line for my own.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Kikyou smiled to herself. So this is where that wretched girl lived. She hoisted herself out of the other side of the well, wiping the dust off of her clothing.  
  
"Sota! Get inside! It's raining!" There was the girl's voice now. It rang from the right, outside of the shrine. The sound of feet running started to fade. Kikyo hopped out. She would not waste any time.  
  
Despite the chilly rain, she walked on through the rain to a strange looking building. Inside were the sounds of people living.  
  
--This must be it.--  
  
"Bye, Mom! Bye, Gramps!"  
  
There it was again, Kagome's voice. Kikyou turned and saw Kagome waving from a door at a woman and an old man, getting into a strange contraption. It was red, made of metal, and had big black wheels on each of the corners. A pane of glass rolled down to the right, and the woman's hand waved back. The thing moved backward into the street, and was gone.  
  
So it was just the girl?  
  
"SOTA!"  
  
No, it wasn't just the girl. A boy much younger ran inside the house from where Kagome was. She shut the door behind the two of them. A little boy would be no match for her.  
  
Kikyou held the shard closely in her hand. She remembered Naraku's warnings before she left.  
  
--"Kikyou, we are close to completion of the jewel. Only a few more shards are required before it is whole again. I will be quite sore if I lose this one and you shall suffer sever consequences."--  
  
Only a few more. Soon this whole damn thing would be behind us. Inu-Yasha, dead and in Hell with her. All would not be well, but much better than it would have been before. She would then be able to rest at ease.  
  
Kikyou remained in her spot, waiting for an opportunity. An opportunity outside of the rain.  
  
A strange sound surrounded her. Kikyou's ears perked up as the sound danced in her ears. The hissing of a snake? No. The sound came from something very large, but very tired. Kikyou allowed herself a peak outside. In front of the main shrine was parked a large, yellow thing sitting atop giant wheels with kanji painted on the outside of it. There were several windows, where you could see the faces of many young people. The boy, most likely Sota ran. It opened large doors with a squeak. The boy climbed inside. The revolting scent of exhaust filled Kikyou's nostrils. She snorted in disgust. The hissing sound again as it pulled itself away from the Higurashi shrine.  
  
Kagome was alone. Kikyou pulled out her arrows and placed one against her bow. Her lips curled in a malicious smile. She was going to get her this time, with no interference from Inu-Yasha.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Author's Note: Happy holidays, everyone! 


	5. Chapter Five: Kikyou's Blessing

Disclaimer: I, the writer, have no connection with the creator of the Inu- Yasha series (Rumiko Takahasi), the series itself, Viz, or anyone at all officially associated with the anime and/or manga. Nor do I claim any of these characters or the plot line for my own.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
--"Inu-Yasha." Inu-Yasha turned, an anticipation filled his chest. The voice, it was Kikyou's beautiful, alluring voice. He turned to face her. She was smiling innocently. A genuine innocence that had not crossed her features in a long time.  
  
"Ki-Kikyou." He could only manage to stutter her name.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, there is something I came here to tell you."  
  
"What? What is it, Kikyou?" The anticipation dissipated and was replaced with concern. Something wrong? Please, gods, no..  
  
"Nothing is the matter." Her smile deepened, as if reading his mind. "The others have told you for a long time, my Inu-Yasha, that the figure walking around in my body is not the real me. I'd hoped you would listen to the others, or discover it for yourself. But alas, you have not." Her eyes were sad this time.  
  
"But, then, you? How are you here? Now? With me?"  
  
"The Kikyou you see exists solely on her hatred of you, for your so called betrayal. That is what drives her, not her soul. When her soul catchers gathered souls for her to use, what remained of mine was no longer necessary. It has not yet been called back to Kagome, so it rests in the Land of the Dead until it is called. I have been waiting, Inu-Yasha, for it to be called. There is no place in Hell for me, as my spirit may have been angry, but not hateful. The rest of the soul now belongs to Kagome. When it returns, my spirit and I will go onto Heaven.  
  
"You do not deserve Hell, either. And there is no reason to go down with a clay pot. Who is neither me nor Kagome.  
  
"You say your life belongs to me. So spend your life with me through Kagome. I am a part of the past. Kagome is, quite literally, a part of the future. We are not the same, but we are similar. We share the same soul. And you belong with her. You want to be hers.  
  
"Everything happens for a reason, Inu-Yasha, and what is fated to happen happens. The Shikon no Tama was my responsibility through fate, and through fate that responsibility followed me to the grave. Through fate, you also met her. Enjoy the what this destiny has presented to you.  
  
"She loves you, Inu-Yasha. Do not lose her like you lost me."  
  
The spirit of Kikyou, the real spirit of Kikyou smiled at Inu-Yasha. Inu- Yasha pressed his hand toward her. "Kikyou, please, please don't go." His eyes were pleading with hers.  
  
Kikyou merely rested his hand against his as it faded away. "I am not gone. I am with you always, watching from Heaven. Don't let her go. Goodbye, Inu- Yasha." Her hand was gone, as was the rest of her. Inu-Yasha sighed feeling the warmth of her hand leave his.--  
  
--"I am with you always, watching you from Heaven."--  
  
Inu-Yasha was sitting up when he first realized he was awake. So it had been a dream, and not reality? But her touch.. The warmth was still there, as her touch still tingled in his palm. He felt a strange sensation at the pit of his stomach.  
  
She -had- said that. She had given Inu-Yasha her blessings to be with Kagome. He nodded, knowing she meant every word she'd said. That the real Kikyou would have done what she just did, instead of trying to kill Kagome and bring him to Hell.  
  
Yes, that was the real Kikyou. And he would take her word for it, because she was the last person he needed to hear from.  
  
--"She loves you, Inu-Yasha. Do not lose her like you lost me."--  
  
--But I can't. Kagome, you're not safe her. She's right. I couldn't bear to lose you, too. Please, try to understand Kagome.--  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed and lay back down against his branch. Kikyou was right. He could only hope this shared revelation could wait until her return. 


	6. Chapter Six: Not the One I Loved

Disclaimer: I, the writer, have no connection with the creator of the Inu- Yasha series (Rumiko Takahasi), the series itself, Viz, or anyone at all officially associated with the anime and/or manga. Nor do I claim any of these characters or the plot line for my own. Author's Note: Many thanks to all the reviewers so far. It means so much. You all know who you are. Another kind of bad side note is I went to the doctor for tests of my hand, wrist, and elbow. It's been bothering me a lot since the school year has started, and though the results aren't back in yet, it doesn't look good. Father, Mother, and Doctor are all keeping a close eye on my computer usage. If my updates are fewer and farther between, this is why. Many apologies.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Kikyou's slender hand released her arrow. It sped past with breakneck speed and, unfortunately, dead aim. The arrow pierced Kagome, in the back of her shoulder. There was a flash of bright pink, a sign of the miko's tremendous spiritual power. Kagome breathed in, the pain was terrific. Kagome doubled over, clutching the wound.  
  
"I have you, you insolent wench. Your life now belongs to me." Kagome could feel the icy breath of her attacker on the back of her neck. Kikyou? No, it couldn't be! She was safe, at home. What happened? Kagome and Inu-Yasha were the only ones who were supposed to pass through the well into the two different eras.  
  
She turned, and her fears were confirmed. Kikyou. The priestess's arrows would hold spiritual power, meaning the wound would be far worse than a regular arrow. Kagome's eyes filled with fear and confusion.  
  
"How? Kikyou, how did you mana--" Each word was torture. A sharp bolt of intensity spread like a spider's web from her shoulder to her chest, her arms, her head, her stomach. It was unbearable to just sit there and feel it, another matter altogether to try and move her lips.  
  
"Manage to pass through the well? Simple. You and I are one in the same. You can pass through, and since you are my reincarnation, so can I. The only other need to be fulfilled was a jewel fragment. Naraku easily granted that wish if it meant your demise. You will interfere no longer, and Inu- Yasha's life, in addition to his heart, will now freely belong to me." Kikyou was grinning maliciously. Kagome was consumed with fear.  
  
--Where are you Inu-Yasha? Please, please come and get me. I NEED you!--  
  
"KAGOME!" Kagome and Kikyou both turned to see their intruder. Kagome's heart stopped. Hojo?  
  
"HOJO! GET OUT OF HERE!" Kagome screamed, waving violently, despite the cost to herself. It hurt so much.. --This is my life, the life you were never meant to see or be a part of. By yelling, you endangered your own life. This ongoing battle in the warring states era, it cannot intertwine with those here. Hojo, you will not die because of that battle. You will not die because of me.-- Kagome staggered up, using every ounce of strength she had. "Please, Hojo, you MUST go!"  
  
"No, Kagome!" Hojo's eyes were set with determination. "She's hurt you. She's trying to bloody kill you! Please, Kagome, not, not you." To everyone's surprise, even his own, Hojo's eyes filled with tears as he moved towards Kikyou.  
  
Kikyou's angry smile was another surprise. "So you had someone all along. You had this fool, who will happily stand in your place? And even with him, you shameless slut, you try and take my Inu-Yasha away from me? When you know he belongs to me!? You deserve death more than I realized. You should know the truth about her." Kikyou's grin widened as she turned to Hojo. What a prime opportunity.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" Hojo repeated, looking between the two women. Inu-Yasha? Was .. was Inu-Yasha the reason she blew me off? Was Inu-Yasha the reason she refused to accept my gift. Hojo looked over at Kagome, still grasping her wound. Her head hung lower, but she still looked at him in the eye. Her eyes begged his forgiveness. Hojo was hurt, but looking back at the other woman, he knew that the other was wrong.  
  
"No." She looks so much like Kagome.. What could her grudge against Kagome be? Kagome is so sweet and kind. Nothing she could do would deserve her own death. Hojo shook his grief aside. His rejection was not worth her life. And he could not live with himself if he let the woman kill Kagome.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed again, remembering his dream. Kikyou, of course, was right, but he couldn't see Kagome, his Kagome, until things were safer here.  
  
He held the jewel shard between his fingers. It was won from a demon earlier before. It was a rather easy demon to kill. Kouga had given his remaining shards to Kaede, explaining that if a completed jewel would serve to kill Naraku, he'd gladly give up his shards. One fragment, plus the piece Naraku had, and the Shikon no Tama would finally be complete. Again.  
  
He was headed towards the well, of course, where he could mope in peace. Naraku hadn't turned up in a while, and they only had that one fragment to find. The faint scent of something familiar, something sickly, tickled his nose.  
  
--What is tha-- Realization dawned on him. Kagome. It was Kagome's scent, but not her regular scent. It was the smell of her blood. He felt fear rise in his throat.  
  
It's probably just a cut, just a cut. Nothing more. But no, the last time he'd smelled Kagome's blood she was in serious danger. And there was just a little blood. Now, now there was so much more. His stomach churned with the intensity of it.  
  
Without a second thought, he jumped in the well.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
"I don't care. She never told me she loved me," Hojo's face was tinted with red, "or ever said wanted to be with me. But she was kind and gentle just the same. I don't know what's going on between the lot of you, but I don't care. Whatever you're angry with her for, it can't be much, because Kagome's a good person! I won't let you hurt her anymore!" Hojo stood directly in front of Kagome, ignoring her pleas to run. He would not stand around to watch her get hurt, or leave so the woman would have no problems. Never!  
  
"You will regret your decision. Now you can die with her." Hojo's heartbeat rose dramatically, but he stood firmly in his spot. Kikyou placed her arrow against the bow, poised to shoot.  
  
"KIKYOU!"  
  
The group all turned to see a hanyou, clad in billowing red robes, clutching his faithful sword. His eyes were consumed by rage.  
  
"INU-YASHA!" the women yelled together. Hojo's heart skipped a beat. --So this is Inu-Yasha? But I don't understand.. His robes, they're so out of date. His hair, his eyes, his bloody ears! And what's with the sword!?-- Hojo could only stare at the man who the women seemed to be fighting over in wonder. Who, or what, was he?  
  
"Put the arrow down!" he screamed. "Leave her the hell alone! You won't touch her again!"  
  
"And what do you intend to do about it, Inu-Yasha!?" Kikyou was fuming. -- You ruined everything. Again.-- "Which do you prefer? Me, or that worthless imitation of myself? You would not rather have her than me, would you?" she hissed.  
  
"I loved you, Kikyou. Once. I won't deny that. However, fifty years have passed since your death. You no longer belong here. The Kikyou I once knew is long gone, even with you standing here before us all. The Kikyou I knew wouldn't have tried to kill an innocent girl. You are not my Kikyou!" Inu- Yasha raised his sword, with the implications that he would strike it down in the next moment or so. The Tetsuiga had transformed.  
  
"So you must pay as well, Inu-Yasha," she whispered with a violently fury, aiming her bow instead at him. It zoomed by. Kagome screamed with fear, running in front of it. A second miko's arrow had pierced her.  
  
"KAGOME!" Both Inu-Yasha and Hojo had cried out.  
  
Inu-Yasha ran to her, lifting her into his lap. Hojo blushed furiously.  
  
"You will pay, Kikyou."  
  
"Will I?" she challenged, deathly calm. She raised her bow. But Inu-Yasha was quicker. He dropped his sword. He couldn't hold Kagome while brandishing the heavy sword. Instead, he raised his claws, cracking the knuckles.  
  
--What the hell?-- Hojo eyed the large demon nails before him. --Those aren't even fingernails, they're claws! What is he..?--  
  
"Do you really intend to kill me, Inu-Yasha? After all the embraces you forced me into, all the promises of protecting me?" Kikyou spat. "You can't kill what isn't dead. Iron reaver, soul stealer!" Kikyou uttered a small moan as she turned back into what she really was: a pile of ash and graveside soil. The group swore they heard a whisper as she crumbled just before Kagome collapsed against Inu-Yasha.  
  
--"Thank you."--  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Kikyou smiled from her spot in Heaven.  
  
Yes, Inu-Yasha, thank you. For now I am truly free. 


	7. Chapter Seven: Kaede!

Disclaimer: I, the writer, have no connection with the creator of the Inu- Yasha series (Rumiko Takahasi), the series itself, Viz, or anyone at all officially associated with the anime and/or manga. Nor do I claim any of these characters or the plot line for my own.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You saved her." Hojo could only stare at this eccentric hero in wonder, awed into forgetting for a moment that this was the man standing in between Kagome and himself.  
  
"Feh! What's it to you?" Inu-Yasha looked up at the strange boy, dressed even weirder than Kagome at first seemed to him. He eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"You saved Kagome. I thought..I thought for sure..I thought for sure we were going to -lose-.." Inu-Yasha's eyes widened as he watched this strange wuss of a boy almost break down in front of him.  
  
"Who are you anyway?"  
  
"Hojo," he answered weakly. "A..a friend of Kagome's." Inu-Yasha's sensitive ears noted the sense of defeat that accompanied the word friend, but not before his golden eyes noticed the look of affection that accompanied her name. He growled.  
  
Hojo.  
  
--'I've got a date. With a boy! So don't even bother coming after me!' The soft padding of her footsteps, and she was gone.--  
  
Inu-Yasha had no idea what this "date" thing was, but he figured it wasn't anything he was going to like. Wasn't Hojo the name of that boy? Jealousy filled his body at the thought of Kagome spending her time with stupid kid who obviously cared about her. A lot. And different from the care you give someone who's just a friend.  
  
Stupid wench. She was like this around Kouga, too. A flirt. She led him on, even though she didn't see him that way. Not ever come outright and tell him she was -not- his woman.  
  
A pang of guilt worked its' way through his jealousy.  
  
She was just nice, not the type who would string an admirer along simply because she could. Besides, even if she told Kouga flat out she despised him, he wouldn't give up on her. Maybe this boy was the same? And if that was the case... Inu-Yasha was pissed and possessive all over again. Just another pain in the as--  
  
"It's Inu-Yasha, isn't it?" The boy's head was tilted to the side.  
  
"Keh!"  
  
Hojo brushed Inu-Yasha's aggressiveness aside. "We need to get her to the hospital. Fast. She's already so.." Hojo broke off, paling at the sight of Kagome. Her breaths were sharp and uneven, taken as if every one was harder than the last. Inu-Yasha looked down at the crumpled form of a girl. How could he be so petty and stupid when she was here barely hanging onto her life. And all to save him. The guilt intensified ten fold. Oh, Kagome..  
  
He held Kagome tightly against his chest, almost triumphantly as Hojo's face flickered with his own emotional strain, trying to remember what a hospital was. She'd told him once. It was a place for the sick and the injured to heal.  
  
--Dammit!-- Inu-Yasha seethed. He had to get Kagome back to the feudal era. Sure, the medicine of the modern age had far advanced, but the powers of a priestess were virtually unknown. In this time, no normal person had ever SEEN a real miko. Or, at least, none like Kagome and Kikyou. They wouldn't know what to do about Kagome's wounds. Kaede, on the other hand..  
  
Hojo had run ahead, to show Inu-Yasha where this hospital was. He had stopped looking back, trusting that this strange being was following him if it meant Kagome's life. If they continued at this pace, Hojo's running speed, they wouldn't make it in time.  
  
"Gomen," Inu-Yasha whispered to Hojo, though he knew the stupid boy wouldn't hear. He jumped up, turning to the direction of the Bone Eater's Well. At his top speed, he dashed along the distance that Hojo and he had gone in only a few seconds worth of time.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" The worried yell of Miroku. Miroku watched in building anxiety as Inu-Yasha tore across the open forest. Without Inu-Yasha and Kagome, the hunt for the shards and Naraku was useless. They'd stayed around the village, and Miroku had gone for a walk after another failed attempt at Sango's rear. He'd happened to pass Inu-Yasha coming from the well that connected the times.  
  
--Gods, no, please let Kagome be all right.-- "KAEDE!" The old woman looked up from speaking to a younger child, nearly walking straight into Inu- Yasha's blurry figure.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, what is the meani--oh my, Heavens. Inu-Yasha, what has happened?"  
  
"Can't you tell for yourself, you stupid hag!? She's been hit by Kikyou's arrows! Heal her!"  
  
Kagome's front was soaked with blood, a stark contrast to her ghostly complexion. Her breathing was barely audible now.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, she was hit once?" By now, Miroku had gathered Shippou, Kirara, and Sango inside. The room was silent for a moment  
  
"Twice," he whispered with guilt. That second arrow was meant for -him- not her.  
  
"Aye." Kaede gently lifted Kagome from Inu-Yasha's arms. She wrapped the wounds, but gently placed her down upon a soft futon without . "Keep her forehead cool and never don't ye dare her alone. I can only go and gather the medicinal herbs needed for her recovery." She retreated into a room, coming back with a plant in her hand. "Crumble it up, place it in a glass of cool water, and put it over the fire for a bit. It should help stop the bleeding. I'll be going now." Her eyes watered. "But be weary, for she was hit with two arrows by a powerful miko. She might not survive no matter how powerful these remedies are." 


	8. Chapter Eight: For Me

Author's Note: There's a lot of swearing in this. Kouga and Inu-Yasha are generally like that around each other, right? Eh, if that sort of thing bothers you, my apologies.  
  
Please, please, PLEASE review this time. It would mean everything to me to see what you guys thought. You could flame me to hell for all I care, but anything is better than near silence. *offers ramen and sake* Pretty please?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
"What the hell happened to her, you stupid mutt!?" Kouga's features, merely rugged before, were now contorted with rage. He'd been near the village when he smelled the mingled aroma of his woman with that lousy son of a bitch who always tagged along so insistently. He'd never understand how she could stand that stupid, two-timing, mindless hanyou. He couldn't even manage to protect her properly. If nothing else, he could provide that for her.  
  
"I didn't do anything, you mangy wolf! Get the hell away." Inu-Yasha flexed his claws, grinning menacingly.  
  
"You didn't do anything! That's bullshit! You couldn't even manage to protect her. If it had been just one arrow, she would have lived! But no, you couldn't even do that. You're nothing but a useless half-breed.." Kouga rambled on, glaring at Inu-Yasha with deeper loathing than he'd felt for anyone before. Even Naraku, whose own sins were nearly as tremendous. Naraku, however, made no promises about protecting anyone. Any real promises, anyhow. Inu-Yasha supposedly loved this woman, not as much as he did, of course, but nonetheless. Killing without feeling is one thing, but standing by as someone important and special was killed without doing a goddamn thing..  
  
"Half-breed, huh? I may be just a hanyou, but if you didn't have those jewel shards, I'd kick your youkai ass!"  
  
"Wanna try me?"  
  
"Boys, please! Would ye stop if only for Kagome's sake, just this once?" Kaede yelled from within the hut, her voice strained and exhausted. She'd been working on the medicine for days now. All her time was devoted to Kagome, who'd been unconscious the entire time. Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, and Sango all wandered aimlessly through the village, coming into Kagome's room often. Their hope was waning, however, for Kagome's healthy awakening. Kaede never left unless it was absolutely necessary.  
  
Inu-Yasha had sat faithfully by her side the entire time, trying to be hopeful and optimistic for her sake. That's what she would do with him, wouldn't it? She'd sit by him, taking care of him without a second thought, trying to be cheerful for him. Kouga's presence was the only thing that had drawn him outside in all that time.  
  
He felt horrible. Of all the things, Kouga wasn't worth that.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
"Houshi-sama?" Miroku near about jumped out of his skin, but was instantly relieved hearing that it was spoken with Sango's delicate voice. "May I speak to you for a minute?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Do you think Kagome will really make it?" Sango plopped down beside Miroku, subconsciously making sure to leave a good amount of space between the two of him, placing her weapon in that space. Miroku was slightly disappointed, but for once, he was truly not in the mood to run his hands along Sango's body.  
  
"I wish I knew, Sango." He sighed. He wanted to tell her what she wanted, what she needed, to hear. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He'd been trying to tell himself that for the past few days, but if he couldn't buy his own lies, Sango would definitely see through them. She was intelligent and perceptive, and he did not see any point in trying to fool her.  
  
Sango wrapped her arms around her legs, pulling them close against her chest. "I'm worried, Miroku. After losing my family, I had to be strong, you know? I couldn't be weak, I couldn't be vulnerable, I couldn't be emotional. You have to be tough when you're the only one really left. Without really realizing it, I let down my guard. Took everything for granted again. I can't do this a second time, Miroku?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Lose someone I loved again."  
  
"Kagome is a strong girl, Sango. Though the situation is grim and the outcome doesn't look much better, she is quite capable of surviving beyond this. We can only trust that she will be able to."  
  
Sango nodded, but it was apparent she was not comforted. They were silent. There was nothing really to say. Miroku stared out from his spot on the hill, overlooking the top of their village. The laughter of children, the soft scraping of plowed dirt, sparkling, crystalline waster splashing as fish swam about, birds singing happily from the tops of leafy, green trees. It was so peaceful, so wonderfully fulfilling.  
  
Why couldn't it be like that for them? Inu-Yasha, Sango, Shippou, Kagome, himself had all suffered a great deal and no doubt would suffer more. Miroku stood up and walked behind Sango, sitting in the unclaimed spot on the other side of her. She looked up in shock. 'If you try something at a time like this, I promise you you'll regret the day--'  
  
No, instead, Miroku's intentions were good ones. Without thinking about his actions, her warpped his arm around Sango's shoulders. "It's going to be okay, Sango, I know it will. I have faith in them all and their ability to persevere. Kaede is a talented and experienced priestess. She is in good hands. Besides, Inu-Yasha would never let anything happen to Kagome." He laughed softly, thinking of Inu-Yasha's overbearing behavior. She was safer with him than she could ever be.  
  
"Thank you, Miroku." She placed her head on Miroku's shoulder, surprising them both. A faint blush appeared across his face.  
  
'Wait.." Miroku was dumbfounded. She was sitting right here, next to him, practically inviting unwanted sexual attention! She knew him well enough by now that if she wanted to be left untouched, her moves were not wise ones. But, he found that he still had no desire to tease Sango. He was a flirt, toying with emotion and the affection of women without ever really caring about how the other felt. How the other REALLY felt. With Sango, everything changed. Even just having her lean against him was enough to keep him happy. For now, that is..  
  
"Do you really trust me this much, Sango?"  
  
Sango knew exactly what he meant. "Yes, Miroku. Right now, I do."  
  
He smiled, pleased. "Sango?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You know that I would do anything to protect you, like Inu-Yasha would Kagome. I don't know what I'd do without you. I'm here for you, no matter what, Sango." Taken back by his words, Sango looked up at him in surprise. He moved closer, kissing her lightly on the forehead, and stood up, ready to leave.  
  
Sango's face was still pink with embarassment and pleasure. She grabbed his arm before he could leave. His action had left her just what she thought she could never be: vulnerable, emotional. Sudden tears that had been locked up over the last several day came pouring out down her cheeks. "Then stay with me, just for a little while."  
  
It was tearing him apart to see Sango so unhappy. He gently reclaimed his spot beside her, holding her close to him while she cried. He'd comfort her, nothing more, for now. It was what she needed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Kouga leaned against the back of the wall, never taking his eyes from Kagome. At first glance, she really did look dead. Mutt face was sitting too close to her, as he always did, watching over her as well. Kaede had given Kagome her medicine. From what they could tell, her condition hadn't really changed that much. Kouga had been there for hours now, in his stationary position against the wall of the hut. He sighed heavily.  
  
"I'm going out for a minute or two, Inu-koro. Don't you dare lay a claw on my Kagome, or you'll be the next meal for my pack."  
  
"Keh!" Before leaving, Kouga noted pessimistically that even Inu-Yasha was too downcast to reply with heart.  
  
Inu-Yasha's honey colored orbs were locked on Kagome. She was cold to touch, but she was sweating furiously. Sometimes her brows would knit together, as though she was having a nightmare. That, unfortunately, was one of the few movements he would make.  
  
He brushed her soft hair out of her face so he could see her better. "Kagome.." he whispered gently. "Kagome, don't die on me. You can't die on me!" His voice raised slightly in volume.  
  
"I never wanted to admit it before, but I need you. Not just for the shards or your miko power. But because you're you. You're the first person I ever trusted, the first person who'd ever cried for me, the first person I could really talk to. You stayed by my side through everything: Naraku, my transformations, death, destruction, even Kikyou. You can't die on me now.  
  
"Please live Kagome, live for me." His voice was raspy now. Tears pricked at the back of his eyes, sliding down his face. For the second time in his life, he cried. And for Kagome. Tear after tear fell on her face, but even then she didn't stir.  
  
--  
  
"Kagome, it's time."  
  
"Time?" Kagome didn't understand what on earth they were talking about. Or what was even going on. She couldn't see anything, she couldn't move, and she couldn't feel only here. "Time for what?" She couldn't speak, either, she merely thought it. But it didn't seem to matter here.  
  
"Time to go."  
  
"Go where?" she thought at the voice.  
  
"You're done here." It answered unhelpfully.  
  
"Done WHERE?" What was where? She didn't remember anything at all. "Why am I here?"  
  
"You're here because you're done there. It's time to go now." This voice was rather redundant. What was going on--  
  
Kikyou's arrow, home in her own time, Inu-Yasha had come, Hojo standing in front of her, Inu-Yasha telling Kikyou he didn't love her anymore, all the blood, and then the black. This.  
  
"You're done with this world, Kagome, and it's time to move on. You wonder why you do not see, do not feel, do not move. You will rest here like this until you're next life, or until you're brought to Heaven." There was a long silence.  
  
'Cold. Why is it suddenly so cold?' Kagome wondered. 'Doesn't that contradict what it just said? The cold formed itself into specific shapes, liquid in form and a slightly burning sensation. They were...what were they?  
  
"They are tears, Kagome. You are feeling tears."  
  
"It's time."  
  
"Wait! No, I can't go!" Kagome pleaded. "I can't go, I'm not ready to go! There's so much left to do, unfinished business. School, Mom, Souta, There's Inu-Yasha! I need to see him again, please, don't take him away from me just yet. Please?"  
  
"It's time."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Whatdidja think? I know it was long. But ya know how you get going at two in the morning and you have to finish and there's so much you wanna say? Well, it's half past now... *twitch* So please forgive me for the length. I really would appreciate reviews.. 


	9. Chapter Nine: I Needed to See Him Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha.  
  
Author's Note: For those who are curious, my hands are doing much better. ^^  
  
Another note (is it just me or does another look a whole lot like author)? To Kawaii Lara-Chan: Thanks so much for everything you've said to me through each of my updates. It means the world that someone is vocally so supportive of my story. ^_^ Thanks again!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
The fear was building in Kagome's chest. Time for WHAT? None of this made any sense. She was supposed to wait until she went to Heaven or was reincarnated. Wasn't that what it said? But until then she couldn't see, smell, feel, whatever. But she did. She felt the chill of someone's tears. Hers? Someone else's? It hardly mattered except that it meant that either it was wrong or that something here was wrong.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
"Kagome, please wake up. Please.." His voice was raspy now. Even Kouga was intelligent enough to know the kind of brutal pounding he'd get from Inu- Yasha if he chose this moment to walk in. Kaede respectfully kept content in another room, cooking dinner for the group to eat later. Though she didn't expect Inu-Yasha would want any..  
  
"I need to see them again. Grandpa, Souta, Mom, Inu-Yasha..I need to see Inu-Yasha again.." Inu-Yasha's eyes widened in surprise. It was Kagome's voice, no doubt about it. It was soft and barely audible, but she was speaking. 'She needs to see me again..?'  
  
"Kagome!" New tears formed, sliding down his cheeks without gathering his attention at all. Her voice...how frightened he'd been that he'd never get to hear her again...  
  
Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered open. The first thing she saw were Inu- Yasha's tears. 'Had he been crying..?' She forced a weak smile, but even the slightest movement caused her a great deal of pain. She was sore all over and her head throbbed dully but enough that she conciously wished for some Tylonel.. But..he had cried. She reached up with a weak arm to wipe away the tears, but was not strong enough to hold the position.  
  
"I thought I'd lost you," he managed to whisper. He smiled softly at her attempts to wipe his cheeks. He hadn't noticed he'd been crying. He took her hand and held it gently. Yeah, he was acting out of character, but no one besides Kagome was around to witness it.  
  
"They said, they said I had to wait to be reincarnated," she stated, though she wasn't sure why.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I--I don't know. Don't worry about it. Sorry I worried you."  
  
"Keh! Don't be stupid, I wasn't worried!" Kagome knew better, though. He had been crying, something Inu-Yasha hardly ever did. Her hand was still warm in his. She was so tired..her eyes closed slowly.  
  
Inu-Yasha panicked. Was she about to leave...? She squeezed his hand to let him know otherwise. Her hand was so tiny in his large one. How trusting she was with those hands. The ones that could, and almost did, tear her to shreds. She was fast asleep, still a source of worry for Inu-Yasha. However, her steady breathing was loud enough and regular enough to calm him.  
  
He was tired himself. Before he allowed himself the luxury of his much needed rest, he squeezed back. He fell asleep just as he was, sitting close enough by her for her to reach up and touch.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
"We're home, Lady Sango," Miroku announced softly upon the arrival at the village. She nodded. Her tears were dry and she did feel much better. Today was a nice change from Miroku, he'd been quite the gentleman for once. She merely nodded.  
  
Miroku looked towards Kaede's village, the spot viewed almost as a safe haven. They all had their own homes, but this was the unspoken one for everyone. Besides, the village got familiar fast every time they waited for Inu-Yasha to go fetch Kagome from her own era.  
  
"Lady Sango, are you feeling all right?"  
  
"Hai. I'm just worried. I wonder if she's up yet?"  
  
"Don't give your hopes up, for if you were to be disappointed, it would only hurt you more." Sango nodded. "I'm sure she'll be fine soon. If she was really so weak, she would have been long gone."  
  
"Where is everyone, Kouga?" Sango asked.  
  
"Inside. Kaede's fixing supper and Inu-Yasha's beside Kagome." He snorted. "None of this woulda happened if that bastard.."  
  
"Kouga, really. You know well he would never have allowed Kagome to take the shot had he known she would have jumped in front of the arrow. As long as she's alive, we still have hope." Miroku frowned. "Come, we'll see if supper's ready."  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Lady Kaede! Lady Kagome?" Sango's voice was optimistic, but only to be greeted by silence. The group stopped upon seeing the pair that was Inu-Yasha and Kagome.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" No one was sure if he was awake. He opened one golden eye on hearing his name.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"How is she?" Sango asked gently.  
  
"She'll be fine."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because I can feel it. Everything will be all right soon." He closed the eye and fell back asleep. No one bothered either one of them for a while.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Author's Note: Ever have those school days that tire you out so much that you can only stay awake until a certain point, then you fall asleep for four hours? Yeah, that would be me... First day back is always hectic. Until next time! 


	10. Chapter Ten: A Stupid Man's Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha.  
  
Author's Note: In addition to the fan subs I have on disk from Kazaa, I tape the episodes in English off Adult Swim every night. Since work and school do everything but kill me, I'm beat when I get home and cannot trade sleep in the evening for anything except my supper and a hot shower. When I did go back over last night's episode ("Kikyou Captured by Naraku"), in the end they started the beginning of Fukai Mori while Kikyou was talking with guitar.  
  
Who else finds that effect completely dramatic and really well done? They do it in other shows, but it's kind of rare to begin the end theme with the show still running with Inu-Yasha. So it's special. And the effect is five fold what it would have been.  
  
On with the story!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
"Look, Inu-Yasha! Look at me!" Inu-Yasha grumbled, but turned away from his breakfast nonetheless. Standing proudly in front of him was a beaming Kagome.  
  
What did she want from him? He was about to turn back around until he realized. Kagome. Was standing. On her own. She had been able to do it once or twice before in the past couple of days, but she had still been so weak she would fall back onto her futon.  
  
"Feh! What the hell is so special about that?" He turned back to his food.  
  
Kagome scowled. However, not for long...  
  
"HENTAI!" Inu-Yasha was again interrupted by the fresh sound of an open palm on someone's face. He wasn't surprised at all to see a burning palm mark on his cheek. His eyebrows twitched and a lopsided, boyish grin was plastered on.  
  
"Heh, just seeing how much better you were doing is all..."  
  
"You bastard, DON'T you even CONSIDER touching her again!" Inu-Yasha's eyes were in slits, his nose about an inch from Miroku's own. That same smile was still on his face. "What, may I ask, is so funny?" He hissed dangerously low. He was about to give Miroku a good pounding when Sango came in.  
  
It was as though the room was set aflame. Her eyes flashed with anger and her body was tense. Her practiced hand was already in position around her boomerang, ready to pull it out and hit him with it.  
  
"Lady Sango!" He exclaimed happily! "What a pleasure to see such a lovely face! Forgive me, my dear lady, for I did not mean it." He bowed with pseudo remorse. They all knew well he didn't. Sango was further aggravated, enough to hit him over the head with the boomerang.  
  
"But I only did it once!" he cried. "And I was hit twice! That's hardly fair, is it?"  
  
"You get it double for getting her as soon as she climbed out of bed," Inu- Yasha growled. "And if you're not careful, your payment will be three fold instead--"  
  
There was a sudden whirlpool of wind, bringing everyone out of their argument to stare at the doorway of the hut. By now they knew what this meant: another visit from Kouga. A shame it wouldn't merely redirect their arguing, instead of end it altogether.  
  
He was not his normal self until he saw Kagome up. His eyes brightened. "You're doing better! Oh, Kagome, I'm so glad!" He took her soft hands in his rough ones, forgetting for the moment everyone and everything else existed.  
  
"Let Kikyou go, you jackass, or would you prefer me to seperate your arm from her with my claws." He flexed his claws, emphasizing his point.  
  
For a moment it seemed as though time stopped. Miroku immediatley forget his injuries, his heart going out to Kagome. Sango's blood ran cold, while Kouga's boiled. Inu-Yasha was oblivious to his mistake.  
  
"Excuse me!?" Sango broke the silence with her angry demand.  
  
"What? You WANT that stupid wolf to hit on her?"  
  
"'Let KIKYOU go," Sango repeated, snarling at Kikyou's name. Inu-Yasha's face drained of colour. Had he said Kikyou instead of Kagome..? Couldn't be..  
  
"So you cannot bring yourself to let her go, then, Inu-Yasha?" Inu-Yasha turned to Kagome. Her face was frighteningly devoid of expression, her voice monotone.  
  
Inu-Yasha was too deep in thought to answer. 'I thought I had...I thought I had let her go. I've made my choice, but... I thought I made my choice, I THOUGHT I chose you. But if Kikyou's name was in the back of my mine...what does it mean?"  
  
Kagome's patience for him had been shot straight to hell, and she was not about to wait around in a long silence merely to hear his excuses. "Well, I hope letting me go will be a much easier task. I'm going home. Kirara?" Kirara reluctantly complied, transforming and crouching down allowing Kagome to get on her back. "Goodbye," she said bitterly. Before Inu-Yasha could appreciate the meaning of the situation, Kirara and Kagome were gone.  
  
Damn.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Author's Note: Angst. Fun stuff, eh? Sorry. I didn't even intend it to turn out this way. To be quite honest, I hate angst. I'm a sucker for Disney like stuff where I cry at the end because everything's so perfect. Like Finding Nemo! Hmm...again, sorry. I'll try to update soon. *thinks of work tomorrow and twitches* Help...? 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Respect

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha.  
  
Author's Notes: If you remember from last chapter, Inu-Yasha made a big mistake. Which, since Kouga's there, is going to result in full blown arguing. Which means the boys will swear. Skip over it, ignore it, not care, whatever. Just know I warned you.  
  
I live in the south of the United States, North Carolina. We get snow almost every year, but no one can make themselves believe it every time it happens ("It never snows!" psh..). We've even gotten out of school for flurries. What's this mean? SNOW DAY! Three or four inches and still going! ^^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gone.  
  
Her scent was already dissipating as though Inu-Yasha really needed proof. An unnamed panic rose in his throat, bred from the pit of hopelessness brewing in his belly.  
  
Kagome was really gone.  
  
He had the urge to go after her, but so soon after his mistake would only lead to a bad argument and several subduing spells sure to throw out his back, judging from her quiet anger. Quiet anger was always the very worst..  
  
He would have brooded over the matter in a stubborn silence for God knows how long if a sharp pain to the side of the head didn't knock him out of it. As peeved as he could be, he turned around with his claw still flexed and came in contact with the closest thing to him. Kouga.  
  
"What the hell was that for, you stupid half breed!?" Kouga snarled, his voice alarmingly loud.  
  
"Why do you think? You fucking hit me across the head, you jackass."  
  
"I was only giving you what was coming to you! You were a jerk to her, as always."  
  
"As always? I treat her FINE, considering she's just a bloody jewel shard detector. She's got protection, what else does the girl want!?" Of course he didn't mean this, but he required a front for the moment. If he was honest, now, the results... He shuddered.  
  
"A jewel shard detector!? I've had it up to HERE with you, hanyou! She's not just a jewel shard detector and you KNOW IT!"  
  
"That's why you want her, isn't it?" He glared daggers at his rival, still being excessivley irritating. It was -his- business, not that stupid wolf's..  
  
"At first, perhaps. But she's loving and brave and strong and good natured. It's a fucking shame you're too much of a fool to see what you've got right before you! Someone like her deserves more than just protection. If nothing else, she deserves respect. And for someone so precious deserves it. More than you'll ever be able to comprehend. You fucking touch MY woman again, I swear to kami I'll tear your throat out and feed your frigid, lifeless corpse to my pack." Again, the quiet anger. Inu-Yasha denied the fear he felt. It was not much, but it was there.  
  
"YOUR--!?" Inu-Yasha was furious. How dare Kouga insult him this way, in the end to simply claim Kagome when he had no right.  
  
"Yes, MINE! You may want her, Inu-Yasha, but I will have her. One of these days, she'll see you for the dirty, worthless hanyou you really are. What does she have from you? Insults and betrayal and tears. I could give her the love and affection she deserves. You'll see.  
  
"I promise this isn't the last you'll see of me." With this threat, a funnel of wind blew out of the hut, destroying the framing around the door.  
  
"Inu-Yasha.." Miroku began carefully.  
  
"Can it, asshole. I'm going for a walk!" Miroku let him go, for with his rage boiling so fiercely, all Miroku could manage was his own injury.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kagome, sweetie, someone's here to see you!" The melodious voice of Kagome's mother drifted up the staircase and through Kagome's locked door. "A 'Hojo?'"  
  
Kagome sighed. She lay motionless in her bed for a moment, head pressed against the pillow. It had been three days, and Inu-Yasha had not come to get her. She'd spent most of her time back laying in bed staring at her wall with a blank expression. Most of the time, she would not allow thought or feeling to disturb her peace and quiet.  
  
The only thing that did was a single shower, school, and perhaps a few meals. But that was it. She'd even refused school her first full day back, content to spend a full twenty four hours in self pity. Gods, she hurt..  
  
She was even too numb to refuse a date with Hojo on Saturday. A shame Saturday had come to soon.. Kagome desended down the stairs after checking her reflection. She wore no makeup, so there was no makeup to run after crying. She'd wiped down her face, and once through, a happy smile was written over her previous pout.  
  
"Higurashi! It's so good to see you up and well!" Hojo exclaimed happily. In his hands were a beautiful boquet of roses. She smiled at them, graciously accepting them.  
  
"They're gorgeous, Hojo, they really are. Let me go put them in water, and then we'll go." She flashed him a sweet, innocent smile. He melted all over. This was originally to be a "just friends" thing, but after a talk with Eri about her lousy, two-timing boyfriend dumping her, he thought he'd try to cheer her up. Unfortunatley, no medicine he could have at the shop would cure a broken heart. So he'd take her out, show her a good time, treat her like she truly deserved. Poor Kagome...  
  
'Poor Hojo, he's sweet and so nice. But he'll never be my Inu-Yasha..wait, did I just think MY Inu-Yasha?' She blushed deeply in embarassment, but only for a moment. 'No. Not my Inu-Yasha. Kikyou's Inu-Yasha. Even in death, she'll always come first.'  
  
'Maybe Hojo not being Inu-Yasha is a good thing. Yuka and Eri are right. He -wouldn't- ever hurt me or lead me on..' Reluctantly, she began to understand their motives. Maybe she would even have -fun- tonight..  
  
"Ready to go?" Hojo merely nodded, pleasantly surprised when Kagome took his hand, leading him out the door. He grinned at Mrs. Higurashi as she shut the door, grinning back.  
  
Outside it was simply enchanting. It was March, so there was still snow on the ground. A fresh coat had fallen, covering any track marks from earlier. It was light, however, and powdery. Their footprints left a distinct trail in unpacked fluff. Hojo let himself into the driver's seat of his car, but only after opening Kagome's door for her first. He needed everything to be done right, everything had to be just perfect for her.  
  
Kagome noted it was a shame they didn't have snow in the feudal era right now. It was cold all right, but the snow had melted away.  
  
'No, don't think ANYTHING about the feudal era. No more tears will be wasted there.' Kagome thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Inu-Yasha! For the last time, go to her!" It was growing dark. Miroku, Kaede and Shippou had been on his case all day, insisting he go immediatley to fetch her and make up for his mistake. Had it been a normal fight, they still would have pestered him. But not nearly to the extent.  
  
Sango just refused to speak to him. It was as though he wasn't there?  
  
It was not certain this time whether she'd come back. Well, she'd have to come back once to give the jewel shards. But after that? No one knew.  
  
Inu-Yasha had attempted refuge in the top of a tree, stubbornly crossing his arms and refusing to reply or give in. Unfortunately, Miroku was being just as stubborn, plopping down against the most comfortable spot against the tree's trunk. Sango gladly brought him food to keep him from moving so he could be by Inu- Yasha's side. She, of course, only brought food for Miroku.  
  
"Keh! We don't need that wench, we can beat Naraku by ourselves, without her tagging along and screwing everything up." With this, he leaped from the tree into an unknown destination. Miroku seethed with frustration.  
  
'All that work...for nothing.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Snow. Inu-Yasha twitched with irritation. Hopping out of the well.  
  
But there was a funny smell nearby he wasn't used to, though well aware of what it was. A car. He was about to dash out of the well house when he heard voices. It was an easy task figuring out the woman's was Kagome. But there was another, a man's. It certainly did not belong to Souta if he was older. Her grandfather? No, it did not contain the same roughness, on the contrary it was quite innocent and gentle. But..somehow..familiar..  
  
"Thank's for a lovely time, Hojo," Kagome's voice drifted sweetly into the well house. It was a tone she reserved for no one with the exception of Kouga when she was thanking him for butting in their battles. He snorted, silently hopping into the God tree to get a better angle.  
  
"It was nothing. I had a good time. Perhaps we can do it again sometime?" The boy from weeks ago, when Kikyou tried to kill Kagome. He didn't have time to remember anything else, though. He was thrown into shock by what happened next. Kagome stood on her toes to silently kiss the boy on the cheek. Even in the coming twilight, he could see the boy's face flush with happiness.  
  
"I'll call you tomorrow." With a wave, he got in his car and drove away.  
  
She betrayed him, too. His temper boiled, but instead of saying anything, he silently contemplated the situation. Like a cat about to pounce on his prey.  
  
"'Thanks for a lovely time Hojo.'" Kagome's head jerked up into the sky, confused. Her own words, being thrown back, mocking her in a malicious way. The sound of something landing on the ground. She was momentarily confused until she saw the tall figure of a man in loose robes. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, wench."  
  
"Inu-Yasha? You're here?"  
  
"You're damn well right I'm here. What the hell was THAT!?"  
  
"What was what?" she stammered, her blood still cold from the sight of him before her.  
  
"You fucking kissed him, that's what." He stepped closer. She didn't want to admit it, but she was a little afraid. He went off when Kouga so much as held her hand against her will. This was her own doing, and far more than flirting.  
  
"So what? What do you care if I kissed him!?" she demanded, though slightly afraid, outraged that he would be so blatant about his hypocrisy.  
  
"I--"  
  
She wasn't going to hear it. This was when he'd start rationalizing what shouldn't be rationalized. "So you're allowed to leave me time and time again for -Kikyou-, you're allowed to treat me as if I'm simply some tool to be used, you're allowed to forget that I'm my own person but I can't go on one lousy date with a boy!?" Her face was red from yelling. "I won't HAVE IT! You can have her all you want, because I'm through. I want to be treated with respect, Inu-Yasha! And until you can learn how to, I don't want to so much as look at you!"  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed heavily. She was right, and he ought to have expected this. She still wasn't going to believe him. He hopped silently up in the God tree to sleep, in her era. He'd speak to her tomorrow.  
  
He was not comforted by the idea, though. Everyone was mad at him..not that he cared what any of them thought, mind you..  
  
'Where I first saw her, here, pinned against this tree. So much has happened--' A worn Inu-Yasha was fast asleep.  
  
Without knowing he was there, she took a last look at the tree herself before she entered the house, crying.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: To everyone's liking? *crosses fingers* Until next time! 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Cost of Freedom

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha  
  
--  
  
"Stupid hanyou. I swear to kami I'll kill him if it's the last thing I do.." Kouga grumbled under his breath, dwelling over the situation again and again in his head, flinching every time her face lost that happy, innocent expression and went cold. No one should be able to do that to his Kagome..  
  
His own face changed completely the moment he heard the voice.  
  
"I want your shards, Kouga."  
  
"Who the hell are you," he growled, placing himself in front of the others in the den. "and what are you doing here?"  
  
"I told you what I was here for, Kouga. Your shards."  
  
His nose picked up a sickeningly familiar scent, one he despised. "Naraku."  
  
"You're getting soft, Kouga. Kagura, not Naraku." She stepped out of the shadows, her fan in front of her face.  
  
"Touch another one of my pack and I swear I'll kill you!"  
  
She place down her fan, revealing a sinister smile. "I won't touch another one of them as long as you comply." Hakkaku and Ginta weren't far behind, ready to attack if Kouga needed any help. "I am not here to attack."  
  
Kouga was confused. "Not here to attack? That does not sound like Naraku."  
  
"It wasn't Naraku's orders," Kagura replied simply.  
  
"Then whose? For you?" Kouga threw back his head and laughed. "If you had the jewel shards Naraku would know. So why should I?"  
  
She lowered her head. "The sooner Naraku has what he wants, the sooner I am free," she whispered softly. Kouga did a double take, surprised that such a woman would so freely reveal her weakness.  
  
He was still rough and unforgiving nonetheless. "I am sorry, Kagura. I will not do it if it is to help Naraku." He stood firm and tall, sure of his decision and anything that would come because of it.  
  
"Then I am, too. Fuujin no Mai*." She poised her fan for the attack.  
  
--  
  
Kagome swore she could hear a sneeze from somewhere above her head. Sure that she merely thought she heard something, she continued on, only to be puzzled by the sound again. She stopped, fully expecting by now to have gone crazy. She gave a wry smile; she could almost hear Inu-Yasha mocking her.  
  
She was about to head off to school when she heard another sound. A deep, gruff, angry voice from the direction the sneezes came. Turning her head, she saw a flash of red.  
  
Inu-Yasha.  
  
He was mumbling under his breath, face to the sky. She strained to listen, only feeling slightly guilty for eavesdropping on something that was apparently not for her to hear. If he had wanted her to, he would have forced her to sit and forced her to listen.  
  
"Gods, Kagome, I'm sorry. What can I do to make you see that? Hobo, that guy's a wimp. He can't protect you like I can. But...he can give you a normal life. Nothing will be normal over there in my era if you decide to spend the rest of your life with a pathetic hanyou like me. At least he's all human.  
  
"But I can't ignore this either. When you ran off, when you didn't even cry, it felt like I had been kicked in the stomach over and over. I never want to hurt you. I made a mistake.I've made so many, but I wasn't even aware of this. Is that why you ran off, because I didn't realize it?  
  
"Keh. Not that you'd want to hear this. You have that Hobo guy.." The name was spit out, as though poison. Kagome felt her tears welling up in her eyes, slowly falling down her cheeks. Cold against the March air.  
  
Speaking of which, how long had he been out in it?  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" she called, trying to keep her voice as low as she could but loud enough he could hear. He jumped in his spot, catching his balance. Kagome?  
  
"Come down, Inu-Yasha."  
  
'What had she heard? None, please let her just have seen me..' He was acting like a child, but he didn't care. "KEH! What do you want, wench!?" he called down to her, not shifting his position.  
  
"Come inside. I'll fix you some nice, hot ramen," she cooed, hoping her bribery would work. It did, of course. Within moments, he was in front of her, stooped so he was at eye level. Taking her wrist, he hurried her inside to make him his promised food.  
  
He had been outside all not long. When he woke, he was covered in a thin layer of ice and snow. He was half demon, and because of it, had a stronger immune system than humans did. But sleeping under snow for several hours had the power to make him sick as well. He wasn't about to let Kagome see it, especially if she'd heard him. She'd think he was weak, and she would leave him.  
  
He sneezed again. Kagome whirled around, her skirt flying around her thighs. She raised a small hand to his forehead, frowning.  
  
"You've got a fever Inu-Yasha." Damn. "How long were you out there? Of course you're going to get sick," she scolded.  
  
"I'm not sick, just..."  
  
"Just nothing, wench!"  
  
"You're sick Inu-Yasha, admit it!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"NO! Nonononononononononono--"  
  
"Sit boy!" He was promptly met by more freezing snow, shoved into his mouth and up his nose. He sneezed again. "Oh, poor Inu-Yasha.." she began. He brought himself up roughly, wiping any snow off of him. He glared at her and marched into the house.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"I forgive you." He turned back to face her, drinking in her image. Her head was cocked slightly in her worry about his reaction. Her cheeks were flushed from being outside in the cold weather, her eyes were duller than usual.  
  
"Whatever. It's all right," he mumbled. Her eyes instantly brightened and she was bubbly again. His heart soared.  
  
"C'mon, we need to get you inside so you can get better." She took his hand, leading him the rest of the way. He wrapped his hand around hers. It was like holding a child's hand..he was sure he didn't need any of their remedies to feel better. Everything was right in the world again at that moment, and that was all he needed.  
  
--  
  
Author's Note: Funny, I'm sick, too. And this is why my chapter sucks today. I'll have another one coming soon anyway, especially if I stay home. Hope you liked. See ya around!  
  
*Fuujin no Mai is the Japanese name for Kagura's attack Dance of Wind Blades. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: A Job Half Done

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated as soon as I usually do. A lot of (good!) things are going on right now, and I've been busy.  
  
I read erm, more fanfic than I'd prefer to tell. But I don't know what these mean: OC, OOC, and AU. Can any of you tell me what they are?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Lie down!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Lie down!"  
  
"I said no, wench!"  
  
"SIT!" Inu-Yasha was again met with the sickening sensation of flying down face first, being tugged impatiently by the rosary around his neck. This time, however ungracefully, he went face first against the pink pillow on Kagome's bed. He mumbled irritably into the pillow but did not get up. It was soft and he was tired. Kagome sat down beside him, turning his body to feel his forehead.  
  
"Yeah, you're sick. Get some rest. How long does it take demons to get better from illness?" She removed her warm hand from his forehead.  
  
"A day, if that, since it's just a cold." He huffed into the pillow, rolling back over.  
  
"I'll go make you some soup, okay? His grunt taken as a sign of his understanding, she walked into the kitchen to make him some soup. She hummed contentedly. She was still peeved, truth be told, but their really bad arguments scared her. She hated their anger and their fighting. It was good to be home, and even better with him in it.  
  
She was so gentle and sweet humming like that. Inu-Yasha listened peacefully to the sounds in the kitchen. The preperation of the soup she'd promised. It was actually nice here. He closed his eyes, allowing his guard down. This era wasn't perfect, there were so many new dangers in this world he couldn't possibly hope to understand. But right now they were safe. Kagome wasn't a feared miko, the Jewel was seen as silly legend, and any demons that exsisted pretended they didn't for their own safety. Within moments, he was fast asleep.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" He made no movement as she eased her way in the room. She smiled to herself at the sight, setting his soup on the bedside table. She pulled the covers over him and brushed his hair out of his face. She would have rubbed his ears, too, but it would have disturbed him. "Sweet dreams, Inu-Yasha."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What do you think is taking them so long?" Sango was worried all over again. Damn, did she ever allow herself to be happy? "He always, ALWAYS, comes back before nightfall."  
  
"Do you not see it as a good sign they spent the night together?" Miroku said evilly. He promptly regretted it when his head made contact with Sango's feared Hiraikotsu. "Aw, c'mon, Sango, did you have to do that?"  
  
"It wouldn't be nessesary if you weren't such a lecher! You know Kagome isn't that kind of girl. And Inu-Yasha gets embarassed if she HUGS him, much less...erm..Kaede, is supper almost ready?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
He sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I don't believe anything's happened, though. It's only been a single day. Though, if it's much longer, I'll worry myself," he said looking in the direction of the Bone Gobbler's well.  
  
Suddenly, there was the sound of heavy breathing. Sango and Miroku both tensed, Kirara already out the door. Miroku's hand hung tenatively over his right hand, ready to rip the prayer beads off and destroy the monster. But there was no evil aura, and had it been Naraku's they would have already known.  
  
Outside, Kirara's growling ceased.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Sister! Where are you!?" Loud, gruff voices panting with a lack of air. It was glaringly obvious who they were, though. Hakkaku and Ginta.  
  
"They are gone in Kagome's era. Is there anything we can do?" Sango asked kindly, walking outside beside her companion.  
  
"It's Kouga! You must help us!"  
  
"What's going on?" Miroku was also at Sango's side. A quick, deadly glance from her told him it was no time to let his sinful hands wander.  
  
"Kouga's badly hurt. Kagura...Kagura...she took one of his jewel shards...she's intending to kill him..for Naraku...please..hurry...help us." Their words tangled together, but the jist of it was clear: Kagura attacked Kouga for the sake of gaining his two shards of the Shikon Jewel. And she'd already halfway completed her job. Kirara transformed at Sango's light touch. Within seconds, Miroku and Sango were on her back. Miroku's hands were extended to Kouga's two very faithful friends.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
The sight they saw was a bloody one. Anxiety was mounting for all but Naraku, who laughed menacingly from his space in the shadows. Where no one could see, no one could attack, and he didn't have to do a damned thing. That was power.  
  
Kouga was thrown on the rocky ground, bleeding profously from his left leg and head. One of Kagura's attacks had hit him directly and crashed into his forehead. Kagura was too engaged with her task to notice. She was free, almost free...  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" She dodged the attack, but just barely. She was doubled over in pain as Sango's boomerang flew back into her hand. Ginta and Hakkaku were already beside Kouga, lifting him up.  
  
"Hurry, run while you can, protect...my...Kagome..." he whispered painfully. "I would like to have seen her one last time..."  
  
"You're not dying Kouga, and you're not going to!" Ginta said with power in his voice.  
  
"Take him to Kaede!" Miroku called over, without removing his gaze from Kagura.  
  
Ginta nodded, tearing off through the forest back to the village.  
  
Kagura growled. "How DARE you get in the way," she hissed enraged. "I will kill you all for what you have done." She held the jewel shard tightly in her palm. Slipping it safely into the folds of her robe, she raised her fan and attacked. She hit no one. Though humans, Miroku and Sango were skilled enough warriors to not be blown to bits by this Naraku-like being in the first round.  
  
She recklessly threw her fan around, sending waves of deadly wind in all directions. They screwed things up for her. Again. And again and again and again and again. This would be the last time. This time they would die.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"It's so good to be back!" Kagome turned to smile at Inu-Yasha happily. She loved it here, she really did. It was so different than modern Tokyo. Some bad, many of them good. The best was scowling back at her.  
  
"Hmph."  
  
Hopping on his back, he sped to the village. They were there in no time only to see Ginta freaking and Kaede tending to a very bloody Kouga.  
  
"Ka-Kaede?" Kagome stuttered.  
  
"Aye! Lady Kagome, Inu-Yasha, it's you. Ye have been needed her."  
  
"Can it, you hag, and just tell us what the hell happened!"  
  
Kaede sighed, but said nothing. Now was not the time. "Kouga was attacked by Kagura. She attempted to steal the jewel shards in his legs, but only managed one. Sango and Miroku have left to battle her."  
  
Kagome felt awful. While she was sulking back home, her friends were in real danger. Kagura must have been desperate or infuriated, because she hardly ever won or continued a battle. When it looked difficult, she got on her feather and left. Suitable considering the coward she was born from. She has done damage before, but never anything like this to any of them.  
  
"Ye must hurry!" Kaede cried. "Ye must go and help them! They need help!"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded, ignoring his churching stomach. A scent he hated. Mass amounts of blood.  
  
"Ready, Inu-Yasha?" A determined Kagome looked at him, expectantly.  
  
"No. I am. You're staying." He said absently, focusing on the trail of blood. It was strong, he knew exactly what trail to follow.  
  
"NO! I'm going, too!" she said.  
  
"You WON'T! Don't you remember what happened last time?"  
  
"Last time they attacked me, not us them. Last time it was in my own era where I'm supposed to be safe. Besides, I can handle it," she shot back.  
  
"Kagome, no. I can't...lose you. If I wasn't there in time to protect you..." An old guilt was etched on his face, the guilt of not being able to protect another.  
  
"I'm sorry, I won't sit around and wait while Kagura goes on a killing spree!"  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" They both looked at Ginta.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Be careful."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Another bad chapter. Sorry. I'm having trouble. Thanks so much to everyone for reading and anyone who's reviewed, you people know who you are. Wow, I look at these chapters and feel such pride in the word count and realize...how short 1,000 words really is. Well, it's the weekend so I'll be sure to give another chapter soon. Later! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: A Mere Woman

Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha does not, will not, and never has belonged to me.  
  
Boring author's life blurb: I'm in a play in fourteen hours. -_- Eep! Wish me luck! It was written about in the paper and it'll be performed at UNC (University of North Carolina). Acting is getting less and less fun. Hence this chapter. I need to write to expel this nervous energy and the frightening amounts of caffeine I've just ingested. And what better way to quell my fears than Inuyasha fandom? ^_-  
  
A warning? I am HORRENDOUS at battle scenes. I love fluff. But look at the show!  
  
---  
  
Kagome's mind was reeling with the horrifying "what-ifs" that dominated her mind. What had really happened to Kouga. And what could happen to Miroku, Sango, hell even Hakkaku. Her thin, strong arms were around Inuyasha, who was running swiftly with her on his back. She only got her way because of her stubborn ways and their lack of time. Had there been more time, they would have been at it for hours.  
  
'We're here,' Inuyasha thought bitterly. He could smell her. Naraku's scent simply reeked, and Kagura carried the scent. He felt Kagome tense on his back. She was a miko after all, and could probably sense her aura.  
  
"Just in time to join the party, hanyou, wench." Kagura grinned maliciously at the pair who had stumbled onto the scene, addressing them as they deserved. Her chest was huffed out in pride. They surveyed the scene.  
  
Blood everywhere. Miroku and Sango were still standing, but both were very close to collapse and each had several variations of wounds as a result of Kagura's unrelenting attacks. Miroku sported a very large gash on his cheek much like the one he recieved from Sango the night she and other village women were possesed.* Other various cuts about his shoulder, chest, back, and arms, but nothing terribly serious. The only way he'd die from them if they were left untreated for a long time.  
  
Sango was not as lucky. She was still up on two feet, clutching her weapon, but she was clutching her stomach with her free hand. Little rivers of crimson blood flowed around her fingers, indicating a wind blade had lodged a deep cut in her gut. Her face was hard set and determined. Very much like Sango to ignore her wounds and try to continue battle.  
  
Kagome's heart raced. 'Let them be okay, please..'  
  
"Who to kill first?" Kagura asked in a disgustingly amused and condescending voice. "The young miko." She grinned happily at Kagome.  
  
"Like fucking hell you will," Inuyasha snarled. "Lay a finger on her and I'll tear your sorry behind to shreds."  
  
She cackled. "What fun this will be! Your death, miko, will be long and slow. You didn't die when you were supposed to." Her tone hardened and was instantly serious. "You will watch her die, Inuyasha, before your own. You interferred. This shall be your punishment. Two women you supposedly loved. Yet you cannot manage to protect either one. Hanyou or not, you should be able to save a mere mortal, can you not? You have learned nothing."  
  
Inuyasha placed himself in front of Kagome. "You won't lay a finger on her, Kagura, you or your evil wind. I promise you I'll kill you, you and the others, too." He, of course, meant Kanna and Naraku. Naraku Kagura didn't give a damn about, but Kanna was strange. She was not evil. But she also did carry another trait that seemed impossible to Kagura: she lacked a soul. Kagura and Goshinki carried one. Naraku as well. But not Kanna.  
  
Which made her feelings towards Kanna even more perplexing. The girl was a souless creature. And so death would not affect her. But she seemed real to Kagura, the closest to anyone she had to a form of affection. It was slight, but there. And as stated, she was not evil. If death did have some consequence, she would not have deserved it.  
  
This was NOT the time. She had to kill the group, the whole lot of them. Miroku and Sango would be easy. Inuyasha and Kagome were still alive and well, but Kagome was a mortal wench. Inuyasha would prove to be difficult, as would Kirara..  
  
Kirara.  
  
Where was Kirara?  
  
Her question was suddenly answered with a deafening growl, much closer than Kagura wanted to hear. Why hadn't she sensed it? It was probably when she was deep in thought about Kanna. Damn these human emotions, they did no good. They led to situations such as these. Kagura turned to face Kirara. Inuyasha and Kagome could wait.  
  
"Kagome, now!" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome. Kagome, fully understanding, placed her arrow to her bow. Retrieving them was one fluid motion, and Inuyasha was silently impressed. The arrow glowed pink with Kagome's power and even hissed softly.  
  
Kagura was no fool, and her return of the heightened senses of a hanyou** allowed her to detect the slightly audible sound of Kagome preparing her arrow. She swiveled around, figuring Kirara was the lesser of two evils.  
  
The arrow in her chest was unimaginable. The pain was a searing hot flash of blinding white light. She wanted to scream and rip herself apart. Throwing her head back she did holler, never letting the intensity of her voice waver. Kami, kill her now. Kill her now and release her into death or oblivion or even Hell. All that existed was the all-encompassing agony.  
  
But death, oblivion, and Hell never came. Instead, the pain slowly subsided, confusing them all.  
  
Thump. Thump. Th-thump. She placed a hand tentatively to her chest. The arrow perished. In it's place was the steady drumming of her heart.  
  
Her heart.  
  
Why had it returned? Kagura couldn't figure it out, or understand why she hadn't been killed. Naraku would never grant her her heart for anything, so there must be some other reason. It had to be connected to Kagome's arrow. Somehow.  
  
"What the hell has happened?" she screamed more violently than she felt. She was confused and a little frightened that she didn't understand.  
  
"I-I don't know, Kagura," Kagome said meekly, trying to conceive the instance herself.  
  
Kagura raised her fan. "You have left yourself defenseless in your stalling. Dance of the wind!" Kagome's mind went blank with fear. She fliunched, closing her eyes in preperation for her doom. It never came.  
  
Kagura threw about her fan as she had before, but to no avail.  
  
"You're purity arrows." Miroku's calming voice caught their attention. "Your purity arrows, Kagome, returned her heart."  
  
"Good going, genius! What a revelation!" Inuyasha spat sarcastically.  
  
"Let me finish." His tone did not change despite Inuyasha's rudeness. Inuyasha's face continued to be sour, but he was silent. "They purified Kagura. If she was completely evil, she would have simply perished."  
  
"She IS evil, houshi-sama," Sango whispered, wincing. This brought instant attention. All eyes turned to her, momentarily forgetting the current question. Kagome ran over to her friend, tearing at her school uniform for a makeshift bandage for her stomach wound. She covered it tightly, though blood appeared and soaked it almost instantly. They weren't too far from the village, thankfully.  
  
"Kirara, take Sango to Kaede. It doesn't seem as though Kagura will be much of an enemy for now," Kagome ordered. Kirara instantly compied, gently moving down to take the weakened woman on her back. They were gone quickly for Kaede's treatment.  
  
"AHEM." Everyone turned back to Miroku. "As I was saying, Kagura would have had to be totally evil to simply disappear. But she didn't. There is a part of her soul that is good."  
  
"What's that have to do with anything?" Inuyasha demanded impatiently.  
  
"I'm getting to that, Inuyasha. Not only does Kagura's soul contain some sort of innocence, she was born from a hanyou. This makes Kagura a hanyou herself. The innocence and humanity must have gone hand in hand, for when she was purified she was made to be completely human. Naraku had his hold on the hanyou form, and when she changed, her heart was hers again."  
  
No one could make themselves say anything for a while. Kagura lifted her hands and inspected them. They were a normal woman's hands, all right. She inspected her regular human fingernails. The fan in her right hand that was now useless. She controlled the wind no longer and merely exsisted as it did to other humans.  
  
"This means nothing to me," Inuyasha stated, continuing to glare at Kagura. "I will kill you anyhow--"  
  
"No, Inuyasha!" Kagome cried pleadingly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, she may have been cruel, but she is a simple human. She could not help it if she was born of Naraku! She can do us no harm any longer! She's been purified!"  
  
"I don't give a da--"  
  
"OSUWARI!" Inuyasha instantly met with the soil and sticks surrounding him. He sputtered, being a tad close to the metallic taste of blood covering almost every inch of the ground for his liking. He glared at Kagome. 'Stupid wench.'  
  
"What now?" Kagura's voice was empty and frightened. She mentally kicked herself. Show vulnerability to these jerks? What have they done to her!? Humans were weak and stupid and practically useless. She had been purified, but it did not mean she was perfect. She contained many of her old characteristics.  
  
"Let me see your back." Miroku's face was dead serious, but it was often dead serious when asking a young woman to bear him a child.  
  
"HENTAI!" Kagome screamed and slapped him harshly on his good cheek. "Is this anytime for questions like that? When will you ever get your mind out of the gutter?"  
  
"That isn't what I mean, Lady Kagome." He walked over to Kagura and with a swift motion of his staff, etched a clean cut of Kagura's kimono along her back. It was bare.  
  
"You have two seconds to explain yourself," she hissed.  
  
"Your heart has returned and your back is free of any markings. Including that of Naraku." Her eyes were empty. "Have you really no idea of what this means?"  
  
She shook her head in an aggravated manner.  
  
"It means that you are free."  
  
---  
  
Author's notes: *Reference to episode 132. **I have no idea what Kagura is. I'm merely going off what Naraku is.  
  
Author's Babbling: "Dream time." Mission Hill, sorry, I don't even like the show. But it's on. Which is some indication of the time (not late), but considering I need rest and relaxation for performing tomorrow. Or, well, today. *WAH!* Save me from the life of a high school actress who no longer likes acting?  
  
But yes, it's dream time. G'night everyone. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Waiting

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Author's Note: Who else thinks Walmart will one day be a scary monopoly? Hm, that's a weird word. Broken down by it's roots (mono/poly) it's (one/many). *ponders* Many under one.  
  
I have been a tad inconsistent. For any mistakes or holes left by my fanfic (i.e. references to later parts of the series while leaving out others that are just as far), I really do apologize.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
At that moment, he hated them with a loathing deeper than any normal person could have thought possible. But he was not any normal person, he was the one great evil of his time. Many had come to try and slay him, all ending in their pathetic, miserable deaths. Others had succumbed to his power and control, as many mortals natrually would, and also been destroyed. This strange band of warriors, though, were different.  
  
It was strange enough that a miko, a hanyou, a monk, and a taijiya came together despite all his hard work. The neko youkai Sango brought along with her was powerful, too. Only the kitsune and flea did not pose much of a problem. Provided the right motivation, both would flee in terror. Nonetheless, they were strong for a group of weaklings. Time and time again had they foiled his plans or come close to killing him. It was growing ever harder for them now, he was stronger. He would be grateful for the day when he would kill them all. It was to the point that he'd do it himself if he had to.  
  
He hated them that much.  
  
"..who never sullies his own hands." 'Well, miko, you really want me? I shall grant your wish.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagura did the only thing that she could think to do: she ran. She was going to run far away from here. Death, perhaps, would be all that awaited her, but it didn't matter. She was a mortal woman now, there was nothing for her here. No doubt Naraku would be pissed, that he would come after her. Or was she being arrogant in thinking she was even worth his time now?  
  
Perhaps. She could hope. Finding she had no other fears than Naraku's wrath, she felt a tad better. No more battling with their group and no more Hakudoshi. But those did not change that she had become something she despised. 'Damn you, Kagome.' She couldn't do anything about it now, though, because taking on Kagome in her new form would be a bad idea. It was apparent to everyone now that Kagome would live up, if not surpass, her incarnate.  
  
She blindly stumbled onto a stream, close by a village. The chatter and laughter of happy humans mingled with the sound of the stream's gurgling and birds singing merrily. Curse it all, it was like a slap in the face. Why must others delight in life so when all she had was pain? Mumbling a stream of swears under her breath, she dropped her body down, letting her feet soak in the water. They hurt from running. 'A hanyou could have handled so much more..' she thought bitterly. Sighing heavily, she stared up into the sky.  
  
What next?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You're only pushing to make his love for you stronger," snapped a feminine voice from outside Kaede's hut. Kagome looked up tiredly from dressing Kouga's wounds to the entrance. There stood the fiery, determined, strong Ayame.  
  
"Ayame." The entire contents of the hut, that could manage, said her name. Kouga merely stared, his jaw slightly agape. He was irritated, of course, that his time spent with Kagome was interrupted by his supposed potential mate.  
  
'No, not supposed. You remember. You just don't want to remember.' Kouga snorted, further aggravated, and pushed his lousy concience aside.  
  
"I'm only caring for him, Ayame, because Miroku and Inuyasha are too macho to do it and Sango's injured." She waved her hand around the room to the people in it. Kaede looked up from Sango's wounds and smiled lightly.  
  
"Why not the old woman?" she demanded, catching the only loophole.  
  
"Sango's wounds turned out to be much worse, and Kaede is far more skilled than I am." Kagome's cool response masked the nervousness that lay beneath. Why did there have to be so many complications in their relationships? Why couldn't Ayame just have Kouga like she wanted, and Kagome have Inuyasha...  
  
'No! I can't think like that, Inuyasha could never love me...' Blood rushed to her cheeks, and Kagome found herself blushing slightly.  
  
"Ka-Kagome?" Shippou asked. Kagome looked up to face everyone else in the room staring at her strangely. The blush deepened.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked sweetly, her voice noticeably was noticeably more high pitched than it usually was.  
  
"You okay?" The kitsune cocked his head to the side. He was so adorable when he was confused.  
  
"Me? Yeah, I'm fine!" She smiled brightly, waving her hand as though brushing away the embarassing situation. The pressure began behind her face, the start of a headache. She pressed her fingers to her head, vainly attempting to will it away. This combination of odd actions earned her a few more strange looks, but they were silent.  
  
Kagome resumed her actions, only to be interrupted immediatley. Ayame placed her hands on her hips, glaring at Kagome, and clearing her voice once. Kagome sighed. She did not feeling like dealing with this.  
  
"Ayame, please," Kaede sighed, too. "She is a priestess and knows what she is doing. Ye are too inexperienced. For our sake, let this one go." Ayame huffed in indignation and went outside. Stupid Kagome, stupid Kouga, stupid miko powers...  
  
Finishing her task, Kagome went outside and fetched the young wolf demon. "He's all yours, Ayame," she muttered irritably. Ayame cast her a suspicious glance before going inside.  
  
"Kaede! I'm going for a walk, I'll be back for supper!" she called walked out into the open air. It was going to be dark within the hour, she noted, so she shouldn't be out for long. Naraku would surely be close by, watching and waiting for his time to strike. She shuddered with the thought, and was too preoccupied with it to notice the hanyou silently following behind her from the treetops.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: I tried to go on, but found it difficult to do. I've been going back to this over and over today, seeing as I did not have to go to school. A mild case of writer's block I hope doesn't get any worse. Thanks to everyone who's read, those who have reviewed (*squeals with delight*), everyone. You guys are the absolute best! 


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Maraku Dispatched

Disclaimer: It'd be nice to own Inuyasha, ne? However, it's wishful thinking, meaning I DON'T own it, this is FAN fiction after all. ^^ I do, however, own the poem, as bad as it may be.  
  
Author's Babbling: Since when did Adult Swim take cracks at Inuyasha fans in the black and white cards during Cowboy Beebop? "Four simple steps to becoming an Inuyasha fan. 1. Watch Inuyasha. 2. Find something to whine about. 3. Whine about it. 4. Rinse and repeat." Geez, we're not that bad, are we? *innocent pout* Though my lunch table would probably say otherwise..  
  
----------------------------  
  
"that look you gave is frightening/and your smile has changed/dont like at me that way/its scary/ill do anything to have you see me/more than just your friend/except perhaps believe it  
  
"your smile is different/your hands in mine/whyd you lift me in your arms?/i cant say i dont enjoy your attention/but please explain/i dont understand/i love you/but you're killing me/dont shower me with your advances/unless you feel the same"  
  
Kagome smiled as memory upon memory flooded her mind. All the times Inuyasha carried her, when he'd held her hand after she took his, his warm embraces. Closing her lit book, she sighed, thinking about it all. And how she wished he was sure.  
  
Placing the book beside her on the grass, she opened a notebook to go and analyze the poem. She couldn't honestly say she liked the style. Somehow it didn't quite...flow. Eh. She shrugged and began writing.  
  
She'd come to this clearing to think, but she found anytime she let her thoughts run loose, she tensed up and began to worry. Something was wrong, she could feel it within her, and it did nothing to calm her. From the battle with Kagura. What would become of Kagura now?  
  
----------------------------  
  
"What's your name?" Kagura was severed from her thoughts by the high pitched young girl's voice. She turned to see a bright faced little girl, at the oldest five years. Her hair was pulled into two short little pig tails at opposite sides of her head. Her mahogany eyes were wide with innocence and curiousity. She was wrapped in a slightly big kimono, pink and floral. Kagura wanted to wrinkle her nose. Disgusting.  
  
Kagura snorted. "Go away, kid." The girl's eyes dulled and Kagura felt something tug at her heart. She shook the feeling away testily. "What do you want?" she demanded snarling, believing that she was doing the kid a favour by not being far meaner. Which she easily could and was severely tempted to do.  
  
The girl held out her arms, which she hadn't noticed had been behind her back. In one of her tiny hands was an apple. Kagura didn't know what to say, and was silently grateful when the subdued tone of the little girl continued. "I thought you'd be hungry. You look tired and you've been at the river all day."  
  
Kagura took the apple gingerly. She didn't really want to take it, but her stomach chose that opprotunity to growl. The girl looked up hopefully. Kagura took a small bite, surprised at the sweet juice that sprang from the broken skin. Chewed and swallowed, she dug into it with awakened hunger while the girl watching happily. Kagura wasn't used to these human feelings. Well, sort of, but not nearly like this.  
  
"Thank you," she mumbled reluctantly. The girl grinned, as though Kagura's sloppy eating had really been enough to please her. She toyed with the idea of talking to this stupid halfwit. After all, these were her own people now. She could at least get to know them.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Are you ready Maraku?"  
  
Maraku looked at the contents of the room oddly. It was sparsly furnished and hardly lit at all. He was not focused on the room, however, but the people. A harsh, cold looking man with oily, dirty coal coloured hair. A young, emotionless little girl holding a mirror as though it were for dear life. Her violet eyes held no emotion or life and it scared him. The scariest, however, was the baby in the corner. He wanted to run crying everytime he locked eyes with that monster.  
  
He wished he could remember how he got there. He wished he knew who these people were or where he was. He wished he could simply remember, but all there was was moments ago.  
  
"So you are curious." The stoic man had approached him closer. The boy nodded his head, feeling rather small in his kimono. "You are my incarnation. I have created you in likeness of myself to carry out a particular duty."  
  
"Your...your incarnation?" the boy asked, trying to understand.  
  
"I have created you of myself," the man replied to the boy. How could someone of himself be so stupid? He was vain as hell, but he was correct in believing himself to be quite smart. A coward and completely deranged, but smart. Brute strength would not have lasted him this far. "And you are alive to fulfill this duty. Be certain I will kill you without second thought in a most painful fashion if you refuse." His tone of voice did not so much as waver, and in this, Maraku knew he was serious.  
  
Kanna raised her mirror, allowing Maraku to see himself. He was surprised to see a man almost identical to the man standing next to him. Only his features did not contain the same hatred or malice that his "creator" did. It would take more than a few minutes of living to accomplish this. He placed his hand on his face to be sure that he was real.  
  
"Go and kill them," the man said. The mirror's surface quivered and in several turns showed a strange group of people: a young women in strange clothing, an inu hanyou, an exterminator, a monk, and two youkai. "I want them dead. To be sure you do not fail." Maraku was confused. Why hadn't he finished.  
  
He didn't wait long. He felt the wretching pain of needle-like stings in seven distinct places in his back. Shards of the sacred jewel.  
  
Maraku nodded.  
  
'..who never sullies his own hands. You think you're good enough to fight me yourself? Maraku shall do the dirty work for me, satisfying your worthless group by making you believe you're actually fighting me. When you're on the brink of death, I shall make my grande appearance. And with these own hands, kill you all.'  
  
----------------------------  
  
Kagome had stopped in a field and began that strange 'homework' she was always whining about. Inuyasha watched her intently as she read, wrote, read, wrote, and so forth.  
  
'Doesn't that wench know about all the bad things that could happen to her?' But wasn't that why he was here? He settled himself in a tree, thankful for the break he was recieving. He stretched out over a branch, watching her. Surprising himself, he realized he was content just to watch her.  
  
"Reminds me of Inuyasha.." she whispered over her book. Inuyasha was instantly curious. What reminded her of him? 'Why should I even care what that stupid girl thinks!?' He sulked from his tree branch. No, he didn't care. Not at all.  
  
But he did, that was the problem.  
  
Kagome stretched out, finishing her entry about the poem, and stared at the sky. It was streaked with almost every colour, she decided happily. The sunset was beautiful. The sunset also signified it was probably close to supper time and she oughta be heading back. She sighed. It was so gorgeous here, but there was solace in knowing she'd see it the whole way home.  
  
"You mortals all walk so slow. It's unbearable to watch." The gruff voice of Inuyasha picked up in her ears. She looked up from a tree close to where she'd been sitting where Inuyasha landed gracefully with a soft 'thud'. His clothes billowed with the gentle wind of jumping down, and Kagome was amazed at how truly elegant the motion seemed.  
  
"What were you doing!? Spying!? I can't even go off for one stupid walk--" she ranted, fuming on the inside. Did none of them trust her? First Ayame, then Inuyasha..  
  
"I was only teasing!" he said, obviously afraid of Kagome's quicky-flared temper.  
  
She huffed and stalked on ahead. He ran, easily catching up to her. Clasping her hand to keep her from going on, he began his plea for forgiveness. "C'mon, Kagome. You know how dangerous it gets out here! And you're just a human girl!" he snapped, trying to sound angry. His concern let through and she softened. Realizing the feel of his hand around hers, her cheeks stained red very quickly.  
  
"Inuyasha.." she whispered. Realizing what she meant, his cheeks covered in their own ferocious blush. He was about to jerk his hand back in embarassment, until her hand closed around his. "Ready to go home?" she said, looking up questioningly, searching his eyes for an answer.  
  
"Not quite," he said. Still clasping her hand gently, he sat back down to watch the sunset.  
  
'What in all the levels of hell has gotten into you!?' Their thoughts were in unison, both targetting Inuyasha as 'you'. Kagome couldn't bring himself to complain about his strangely gentle behaviour. He never acted this way except around Kikyou. She glowered.  
  
Kikyou.  
  
(AN: Spoiler warning.) But his affection lately had been for her, not Kikyou. For her alone. Like when she'd gotten sick. She smiled at the memory of him proudly presently homemade medicine to help cure her, after having to go gather the ingredients. Staying by her side the whole night.  
  
Could this mean...? No, it couldn't. 'Don't give your hopes up,' she thought. But she wouldn't pass this up, either. She sat down beside him, closer than usual. He let go of her hand. She rested her head on his shoulder, feeling tremendously brave. What a pleasant surprise it was to have his head rest gently on her own.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Author's Note: I didn't like Kagura at first. At all. Sort of like I don't always like Kikyou. But I feel really bad for both of them. Their lives were both made unnesesarily hard by Naraku. Kikyou lost her life and her love, Kagura had never known freedom. Hence the way both characters were "let go" in my story. I apologize for any out of character moments here.  
  
Sorry for any out of character moments on Inuyasha's part as well. I try really hard to keep him in character, but sometimes it just happens. *pout* Forgive me?  
  
AAAACK! It's 2:06 in the bloody morning. *falls dead asleep* No power outage, though! Hurrah for heat! (Anyone from North Carolina should remember last year's ice storm and the worry over this one? Yeah. You know you were worried.)  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you all so very much and it makes me happy to see people who enjoy the story. Especially those who have reviewed more than once. Wow. You guys are the absolute best and I would NOT be this far without you! *hands out Anni's superduper special homemade cookies* 


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Onigumo's Weakness, M...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Thanks to everyone who's reviewed!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
"We should head back to camp. Humans need their rest," Inuyasha stated gruffly, standing up slowly so he wouldn't send Kagome falling to the ground. She sat upright and nodded sleepily. She didn't know how long they'd been out there, just watching the stars. It was nice, just being there with him. And somehow she didn't think he'd mind terribly if she'd fallen asleep. Even if he did bitch about it later. "Get on my back, we'll get to the village faster that way." She nodded to that, too, though knowing if she wasn't all that sleepy the ride would wake her up again. But it was a nice offer, so she took it.  
  
"Wait," Inuyasha whispered suddenly, urgently. Kagome stopped and watched with curious eyes. Something was wrong.  
  
"Inuyasha...what is it?" she asked gingerly.  
  
"That smell, it's.."  
  
"Is who's?"  
  
"Naraku's." He could almost feel Kagome tense from her position with the name.  
  
"Is he close?" she asked with set determination. It was admirable, really.  
  
"Close and getting closer." The scent of Naraku was getting stronger and stronger every moment.  
  
"Inuyasha, it could easily be an incarnation," she replied, looking at him thoughtfully.  
  
"We'll just have to see when he gets here," he grinned sadistically, flexing his claws proudly. They cracked, and the moon glinted off them so the tips of every one glistened in the pale light.  
  
"Inuyasha, even if it is really Naraku, we need the others, you're strong, but he's strong, too. We can't fight him on our own--" she whispered.  
  
He looked down at her angrily and growled. "I can handle it Kagome! I'm twenty times stronger than that stupid bastard. I'll tear his fucking throat out and feed it back to him," he snarled.  
  
"Then let me go, I can go get--"  
  
"NO!" Inuyasha cried irritably. It was one thing to insult his strength, another altogether to put herself in a situation where she could get killed. She really WAS stupid. Or really brave. But it was probably the former, he decided, it was certainly not the time to go over all the things that made Kagome a good companion.  
  
"Will you let your ego inflate just this once and let me get help!?" she demanded. He was being a stupid, egotistical jerk! Did he have to be one NOW, when it could easily put all of their lives on the line? The only way to defeat Naraku was to all come together.  
  
"It's too late to get them now. Had you just gone, you may have had a shot. It would have been fun, more of a challenge. The end would have remained the same, no matter what, though." Kagome and Inuyasha looked away from each other reluctantly to the direction of the voice. He cackled savagely, delighted with their obvious fear. Inuyasha shook it aside.  
  
"Naraku."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
The growling had been getting louder and louder, and could no longer be ignored.  
  
"Kirara, what is it?" Sango cooed delicately. Kirara's back was tense and leaned back the way a domestic cat would do. She was not in her large form as of yet, but it was obvious this would happen soon. Her sharp, little teeth were very visible from her mouth and her eyes were glowing.  
  
Miroku had tensed as well. He wasn't sure of what he was feeling, but as it grew stronger, his suspicions were confirmed. A powerful youkai presence was drawing ever closer. Sango noticed this, too. She wasn't frightened.  
  
"Houshi-sama."  
  
"It's stronger than everything we're used to fighting, Sango-chan." There was a pause, during which Miroku was plainly trying to understand something. "Except for.."  
  
"Naraku," she finished softly.  
  
Without another word, Kirara transformed. The very name had been enough to provoke it, providing her with the motivation to rush into battle. Miroku and Sango leaped on her back instantaneously, only looking directly ahead. A quick glance at one another gave them courage. They had to fight for those they loved, everyone who'd been hurt, and anyone who could be hurt. By not acting, they'd leave those loved ones in danger and countless others.  
  
Was this it?  
  
Hearing their departure, a very disconcerted and apprehensive Shippou began squallinng behind them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Maraku was eager to complete his task. He, like Kagura, wanted his freedom already. They were a pathetic bunch, really. But they were far stronger than anyone ever gave them credit for. The monk had a bloody kazaana for heaven's sakes. He could be sucked up if he wasn't careful.  
  
There was something about the miko, though, that he found unsettling. Naraku had told very little of the group. One, of course, was the kazaana on the monk's right hand. The other was about the priestess, and her ability to change between two worlds. This one and one in the far future. Of any of them, the only ones who'd been there had been Inuyasha and Kikyou, the latter of which was deceased.  
  
Was it her time traveling abilities that did this? He didn't think so, and wished profusely he could understand what.  
  
He shook his strange thoughts aside and spoke. "You said you wanted me, did you not? You've been granted your wish, Inuyasha. Now die," he grinned. Raising his hands, he attacked. Using his dark magic, he conjured a ball of wicked energy, much like a concentrated miasma, flinging it in the direction of Inuyasha.* This was all Inuyasha needed to get started. Rapidly unsheathing Tetsuiga, he placed it in front of him, easily dodging the attack prior.  
  
"Me? Die? Nothing you could do could possibly kill me! BAKU RYU-HA!"  
  
They were well matched. As Inuyasha had dodged Maraku's attack, Maraku dodged Inuyasha's. Sending another strange orb at the pair, he found that the blast had hit Kagome. Something strange twinged inside of him when she screamed for Inuyasha, her savior. He ran immediatley, forgetting what could happen to him as a result of this action. He was about to take the opprotunity to kill them both, ignoring any emotion, and finish his task by finding the other three. It was so much easier when they were seperated.  
  
'Which is a shame,' he thought bitterly, sensing the other three's presences. Kirara landed with a thud, and in the same instant, the humans were on the ground, in fighting stance.  
  
"KAZAANA!" Miroku screamed, trowing open his wind tunnel. The hellish buzzing of Naraku's poisonous insects, however, had his hand instantly rewrapped. 'Hell. If it comes down to it, I'll use it whether or not they're there.  
  
Inuyasha let out a deadly growl. Kagome was knocked out. It was nothing fatal. Serious, but her miko powers could, and would, keep her from death or any real immediate damage. They had time to battle before Kaede's treatment. This didn't make him any less pissed off for harming Kagome.  
  
"YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO KAGOME!" he shouted violently, holding the sword above him. He broke into a fierce run, hoping to hit Naraku dead on. He missed, but this served to distract Maraku. Maraku was not as skilled as his creator in battle, and had many things to learn. But he was not a dummy and could hurt them severly and easily stave them off. He didn't actually have to kill them, he remembered, just almost kill them.  
  
"Will I now?" he asked cold and smug at the same time, simply moving to his left faster than Inuyasha could track with his sword.  
  
He realized this gloating was a mistake when he heard Sango's cry of "HIRAKOTSU!" and felt the pain of an arm being severed. This allowed the tentacles Naraku once had before to come flying loose.** This was a pain in the ass, but it would make things harder for them.  
  
He threw more attacks of his energy balls and swiftly hitting all of them with his tentacles. Somehow, always managing to get the concious ones, despite his knowledge of the girl being a miko. The others attempted attacks on him as well. The monk's scrolls and staff hurt a little, but nothing lasting. Several hits from Hirakotsu, Kaze no Kizu, and Baku Ryu-Ha did him damage. Again, nothing he couldn't handle. But it was signifigantly more than the monk who's real power could not be used.  
  
Myoga, unknown to everyone, was closing in on the situation. He'd been watching from a distance, disgesting every sight, every motion, every sound, every scent. He could smell something off about Naraku and was the only one who noticed the hesitation to kill Kagome. He'd thrown direct attacks at all of them except for Kagome, and when he did hit her, he had paused. Something was afoot. Could it be...? He had to tell someone..  
  
"Myoga!" Miroku whispered urgently, very surprised to see Inuyasha's cowardly retainer resting on his shoulders. He'd hopped on, panting from the seemingly long run. "What do we owe a visit in a time like this?"  
  
"Something's afoot you should know!" he squealed loudly, but waiting for Miroku's response to continue.  
  
"Myoga, out with it. You're pussyfooting around, and time is something we just don't have."  
  
"Naraku released his humanity in order to kill Kikyou the second time. But it is becoming clear that his hesitation the first time is again emerging, this time through Kagome."  
  
"What are you saying?" Miroku demanded, for the first time taking his eyes off the battle. Why would his feelings resurface? His human side was gone.  
  
"Onigumo's love for Kikyou had disappeared somewhere in the process of removing his human elements. Strangely enough, these human qualities remain in the Naraku standing before us. Including 'love' of Kikyou. Or in this case, simply her soul."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
*I have no idea what Naraku's "attacks" are, since he never really battles, well, much.. **reference to the second movie  
  
Sorry for the long wait. But I had to babysit my sister because of the ice and cancelled school. Two hour delay tomorrow! ^_- But in two weeks........we get DSL. ^_____^ I've told everyone and might as well tell people here. Hehe. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Disappointment

Disclaimer: Only WISH I owned him...  
  
Who saw the big game? FOUR SECONDS! THE PANTHERS COULD HAVE HELD OUT FOR -- FOUR MORE SECONDS--! *ends superbowl rant before it really gets going* Sorry...you know how people get about their state's team. ;_;  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Maraku was finding himself impressed with their battle skills. The way Naraku spoke of them, he'd thought they'd have been dummies relying on brute force and magic. However, they were intelligent as well as strong, using their minds as well as any powers or weapons or strength they had.  
  
His admiration for them pissed him off.  
  
He wasn't supposed to be in awe of them, he was supposed to be killing them. He found it hard, though, with guilty thoughts sending a sharp stab through his concience every time he snuck a glance at the fallen miko.  
  
Her name was Kagome, was it?  
  
The shrill cry of 'Hirakotsu' signaled another sharp pain as a tentacle was severed. He'd lost four so far. There were several left, but it hurt like hell. Maraku was seething. Naraku had never told him the fight would be this hard, be this painful, or be this exhausting. He wanted to leave.  
  
Sango glared at the horrible beast in front of her. He would die. For her friends, her family, her comrades, her brother. He would die for them. He would die for Kikyou and Inuyasha and Miroku's family, too. He would die for all the pain he'd caused. She caught sight of the Insects from Hell buzzing behind him. She grinned, coming up with an idea.  
  
He heard the bitch's war cry once more and moved directly out of the way, still casting a gaze on Inuyasha. Proud of himself for not getting hurt. But Sango's grin only widened, and both Inuyasha and Maraku took their eyes away from each other just in time to see the insects torn apart by Sango's weapon.  
  
"Miroku! Your kazaana! NOW!" Sango screamed urgently. Miroku nodded, feverently opening his wind tunnel. Maraku screamed, cursing Naraku to the deepest level of Hell for this. He'd promised the wind tunnel would not be a problem. He promised.. In his rage, he threw a tentacle out into the woods. There was a large crack.  
  
With a quick glance at the girl, he was glad.  
  
The moster was gone. It was over. It was finally over, thank kami they were all still alive.  
  
"We did it!" Sango squealed happily. "We killed him, it's finally over.."  
  
"It's not," a hoarse whisper that came from the ground stated determined. "It's not over."  
  
"What!?" Inuyasha snarled. "We killed him!" He'd seen it, Miroku sucking up with his kazaana..  
  
"There are only seven jewel shards. Naraku had so much more. Are you sure it wasn't a puppet?" she asked, forcing herself to sit up. She ached, a dull but pulsing throb echoed throughout her body.  
  
"Only seven? He just hid them somewhere, Kagome-chan," Sango said, still determined. Right?  
  
"No, Sango," Miroku sighed deeply. "It can't be." He opened his palm once more, sucking in stray debris. The kazaana was still there.  
  
"Then what the fuck was that!?" Inuyasha was pissed. Not again, not again, not again. That stupid son of a bitch, he couldn't do this. He needed to kill the bastard. Why did they go through this time and time again? He wouldn't hear of it now, not now..  
  
"There is an explanation I'd been toying with, Master Inuyasha," Myoga squeaked, jumping from Miroku's slumped shoulder to Inuyasha's stiff one. He was standing to his full hight, indignant from such a foul trick. "This was an imposter. He contained several traits that did not belong to Naraku himself. One, was a hesitation to kill the being containing Kagome's and Kikyou's soul. That is why he did not finish her off. The second was, like Kagome said, the lack of jewel shards. And the third was his defeat should not have been this eas--"  
  
"Jewel shards," Kagome said almost too quietly to be heard. Inuyasha, however, with his sensitive hearing, picked it up.  
  
"Jewel shards?" he demanded of the injured priestess. Standing before her, he glared down at her as though she were the one holding them. "Where?" She simply pointed in the direction Maraku had lashed out on.  
  
He stood in front of the forest in the general vicinity that Kagome had pointed. He was shaking with supressed rage. "NARAKU! A hanyou should fight like one, even one so cowardly and dispicable as yourself."  
  
"CLAWS OF BLOOD!" Naraku shrunk back, but felt the lash of Inuyasha's claws anyway from his hidden spot in the forest. Inuyasha grinned, feeling quite superior. Naraku had not been ready for this, and as Inuyasha came tearing through the forest to finish the job, he disappeared.  
  
"DAMMIT!" The cry through the forest was a dead giveaway that he'd gotten away. The steady string of curses as Inuysha trudged through the forest, looking for the villian, solidified the thought.  
  
The group began trudging home. They were hot, exhausted, and all badly damaged. Miroku looked sadly at his wrapped palm, fingering his prayer beads covering it. 'So close, we were so close...' This disappointment only maximized his hatred for Naraku, if this could even be done. They never thought it was until he pulled a horrid new trick.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome began catching up with him, worried. She left Miroku to Sango, who'd caught up with Kirara. Hopping absently onto her back, he continued his staring. Sango could only look back.  
  
"Housi-sama?"  
  
"Hai, Sango?"  
  
"We'll get him someday. I know we will. I'm sorry it wasn't today."  
  
"I know we will, Sango, but I'm fed up with his games."  
  
"I know," she replied, rubbing a hand across his back in a comforting gesture. He smiled, feeling warm inside at her concern.  
  
Looking at her eyes, deep into them, almost searching for something. It scared her. But it was a good feeling, a connecting one. "Thank you Sango." For some reason, she felt her face flush with pleasure at his good naturedness. It did not last long, however. Her eyebrow twitched in irritation. A loud SMACK! had confirmed he had indeed used the situation to his advantage, once again, crossing the line.  
  
"Not when I'm so injured, Sango!"  
  
"If you kept your hand off my rear, it wouldn't be a problem!" she huffed, giving him the cold shoulder.  
  
"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha growled at the girl, now walking beside him.  
  
"I was..was just worried. I wanted to see if you were okay," she said, slightly hurt. She understood his temper and he was really angry at Naraku, but it still stung to receive the blunt of it while showing concern.  
  
To her surprise, he softened his tone towards her. It was still harsh and angry, but it was clearer he was not angry at HER. "I swear to kami, I'll rip him apart, limb by fucking limb. He's a coward, a deciever, he's the epitome of evil."  
  
"We need to rest. We'll go again, when we're all ready for battle. All of us." She looked up at him meaningful, but he only continued to glare. He felt her gaze, though, and found comfort in it.  
  
"I'm ready now! Next time I see him!" he declared with promise, inside knowing Kagome was right. They only had a little time before the end, and somehow, they all knew it.  
  
--------  
  
AN: Sorry this was so cruddy. I wanted to drag it out a little more, but I don't really have any ideas. My head is throbbing, and I'm going off of tons of caffeine and two hours of sleep. So I'm going to sleep. Hope you enjoyed. If any of you cares to talk to me on AIM, feel free, the screen name's xsanguinati0n. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Crossing the Line

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Author's Note: Gomen ne!! It's been far longer than I intended. Writer's block plus the load of school work we've been getting..I still have a paper to write. _ So sorry, forgive me, eh?  
  
---------------------  
  
They were far more than a mere inconvenience anymore. They were a danger to him. Ignoring the knowledge they now had seven of his jewel shards, along with a miko to purify them. He hated her most of all. The stupid wench.  
  
How to kill them, though? They were about evenly matched, he knew, though he'd never say it aloud. His only hope was to separate them. Trying to lure Inuyasha away with the delusion of Kikyou probably wasn't worth another shot. Kagome would never leave his side, otherwise, unless they thought he'd betrayed them.  
  
Perhaps he could try something with Miroku, Sango, Shippou, or Kirara? It was rather glaringly obvious Miroku and Sango were in love with each other. Kagome was fiercly protective over Shippou, as was Sango over Kirara. However, Kirara could hold her own.  
  
It was funniest, however, to see human lovers quarrel. Their emotions flew in every which direction. Made for quite the melodrama. Useless, however. Naraku was pleased he was no longer involved with romance at all.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango. Just which of the pair first?  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha had been decieved and hurt before. They'd probably be more easily broken than they could have before, but they'd also be on the look out for such deceptions. Miroku and Sango, both having hurt, but not decieved. They knew it was possible, or did they? They were both naive in their own ways, clinging desperately onto a childhood innocence that neither of them really looked to see if it was really there or just their imaginations. Losing everything at once hurts, and neither one of them would allow it to all happen at the same time.  
  
Sango and Miroku it would be, then.  
  
---------------------  
  
"Suppertime!" The old voice was clear and calm, calling to its' current visitors. Kaede was pleased to see them all alive and well, despite any injuries. It had been a few days. Inuyasha and Kouga were both healing nicely, thanks to their demonic traits. Kouga faster than Inuyasha, of course. Miroku hadn't been that seriously wounded, and Sango was still resting. Kagome was slightly weaker and less steady, too, but she'd been hit once and that was it. She was stronger than that.  
  
The large group quickly surrounded the food being set for them. The women and Miroku ate slowly, while the male demon companions easily inhaled it, all demanding second helpings within moments. Sango and Kagome rolled their eyes  
  
"I'm so pleased to see you've finally aquired some manners, Houshi-sama," Sango poked Miroku with a chopstick teasingly.  
  
He grinned but replied, "Arigatou. However, must you continue with the formality, Sango? After such a long time I'd hoped you'd be more comfortable in my presence."  
  
"Forgive me...Miroku," she said slowly, as if choosing out important words. He responded by flashing her a smile, making her stomach do back flips. She loved his attention.  
  
Sometimes.  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Houshi-sama, is it nessesary at the dinner table?" Kaede asked him with veiled irritation.  
  
"Gomen ne," he said bowing, his hair momentarily covering the bright mark on his cheek the exact size and shape of Sango's battle-worn palm. All the experience with fighting had made her very strong, and Miroku felt it the rest of his supper.  
  
Kagome and Sango, after helping Kaede clean up, decided upon a nice visit to the hot springs nearby. They both decided they deserved one and didn't feel very much afraid. Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha were all nearby, all fiercely protective over their women.  
  
"Mmm...it's so nice, isn't it?" Kagome asked happily, relaxing into the warm water.  
  
"Yes, it is. It's not often anymore we get peaceful moments like these, is it?" Sango asked, finding her own rare moment of happiness. It was a lovely change.  
  
"No, we don't," Kagome answered. A moment of comfortable silence passed. Then, "What do you think will happen next?"  
  
"I wish I knew, Kagome-chan."  
  
"Are you afraid?"  
  
"Iie. I have seen so much, and I'm rather getting used to it. My greatest fear is we will not win or that I will lose you all. I am not afraid of fighting, of death, even Naraku."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
---------------------  
  
"Anyone care to join me?" Miroku asked, raising his staff to help himself up.  
  
"I will," Kouga replied, getting up beside him. Hakkaku and Ginta, of course, joined him.  
  
"What about you, Inuyasha?"  
  
"I don't care much for sake. Besides, who will listen out for the girls if not me? While you lazy asses are out there getting drunk and kami knows what else--"  
  
"Inuyasha! It was merely an offer to go out and have some FUN. We don't get to do this much, Inuyasha, and want to take the opprotunity while we have it."  
  
"You'll have all the time in the world once we defeat Naraku," Inuyasha snorted irritably.  
  
"If we defeat Naraku." Miroku's eyes were full of anger and pain, so he cast them to the floor. Inuyasha caught it though, and snorted again. He understood Miroku's fear, but he would not place the safety of the girls on the line for a little fun. Especially not his Kagome..  
  
"Go on ahead. I'm gonna stay here."  
  
"If you say so, Inutrasha," Kouga called cockily as he walked out the door.  
  
---------------------  
  
"Hey, Sango, I left my bag over by the springs! Go on ahead, and I'll catch up, okay?"  
  
"Are you sure, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, but her younger friend had already bounded on ahead, her aim clear. Sango smiled at her ubeat and energetic attitude. It was amazing what a nice hot bath could do for a girl's mood. She turned and walked on. It was a while to the village, and getting dark. Perhaps she should hurry? No, this village was mostly safe and she had Hirakotsu if any lower demon decided to come by.  
  
"Sango-chan."  
  
Sango turned around abruptly, sure she'd heard a voice or the rustle of leaves. "Who is it?" she demanded defensively, holding her weapon close to her. No noise out of the ordinary continued, and after a moment, she let her guard down slightly and continued on.  
  
"Sango-chan."  
  
"What is it?" she demanded, her voice angrier. Again, no reply. To be honest, she was slightly spooked, but she was a strong warrior. Odds were, she could take care of herself.  
  
"Sango-chan." This time the silky voice was down her neck. Turning around a third time, she turned around and whacked it across the face. By impulse, she'd aimed for what would have been Miroku's height. She was so used to slapping someone of his stature, but she was even more surprised when she found herself looking into his big, violet eyes.  
  
"Not the greeting I was expecting, Sango-chan," he replied, slightly hurt. He'd grabbed her wrist sometime, too, but she couldn't remember when he'd done it for the life of her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," she snapped, tearing her wrist from him. His hurt visibly deepened. "Gomen. I was a little flustered, and you startled me. That's all."  
  
"Gomen," he echoed, bowing to her for the second time that night. She nodded and continued her walk, this time, with Miroku at her side. She felt ill at ease, however.  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"What are you doing here? You weren't spying were you?" she narrowed her eyes with suspicion.  
  
Miroku laughed. "I was doing no such thing. I merely wanted to see if you wanted some company, Sango-chan," he said pleasantly. She nodded, but something was still wrong. Noticing her apprehension, he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Something's bothering you still. What is it?"  
  
"I don't quite know," she sighed honestly. "I wish I did."  
  
"What a shame," he replied, choosing the moment she'd finally allowed herself to let down her guard. Grabbing her wrist once more, he pulled her closer to her. She physically stiffened. She was tempted to wield the hidden blades from her arms. "You wouldn't hurt me, your Houshi-sama, would you, Sango?" he asked quietly, almost a statement rather than a question. She wanted to scream, to kick, anything. This is what wasn't right. Miroku wasn't right.  
  
He was right, however, in that she couldn't bring herself to hurt him. Just like Kohaku. But, she'd have to lov--no, she couldn't. It was unthinkable.  
  
She did the only thing she could think of. Screamed.  
  
---------------------  
  
Inuyasha's sensitive ears were plastered to the top of his head. A scream pierced the air in the direction of the hot springs. It was one of the girls, he knew it. Without a second thought, he tore through the forest, cursing Miroku and Kouga's selfishness.  
  
He was surprised to find himself facing a very frightened Sango thrashing abou and a Miroku even more lecherous than usual. Her clothing was torn about the top, which she was desperately trying to keep up. She even had a bruise or two about her pale skin. Inuyasha was amazed Miroku would ever go this far, but his rage kicked in only a moment later seeing Miroku's lecherous grin had not left his face at the sight of Inuyasha, but widened with pride.  
  
"So, when you wanted to have some fun, this is what you meant."  
  
---------------------  
  
Author's Note: Like? Dislike? Hate with such a passion you believe I should give up writing altogether? There's only one way to let me know: review, review, review! Thanks to all my reviewers last time, I absolutely adore you all! There won't be so much of a wait next time, I promise! 


	20. Chapter Twenty: Love in the Past Tense

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Author's Note: Another delay. It's been a weird week. When I came home (early! snow!), I stayed up perhaps two hours until four before crashing. For the night. I have a performance coming up tomorrow and we're performing scenes from Romeo and Juliet in English for a grade (memorizing our lines is like 50% of it). Lucky for me, techies for the big musical going on at school right now are not yet nessesary. But when they are, it means that I'll be gone for a while when it happens. I just don't know when that happens, we're never given much notice. Just a head's up. *BIG yawn*  
  
As a side note, anyone else having trouble with the fansubs? (this would be 140 and 141 - every time I try, I get the blue screen of death and it cuts my internet connection) The fansubs only, not raw.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome heard the scream as well. After hurriedly dressing and cursing herself for not having brought her arrows, she ran as faster than she thought possible. It had been Sango's scream, and there was something different about it. The difference was something she could not place, and not knowing made it all the worse.  
  
"Sango-chan! Sango! SANGO!" she called as she tore the woods. "Inuyasha, what in all the hells are you doing?" she demanded. She'd immediately rushed to Sango's side, putting a protective arm around her. She saved her glare for Inuyasha, who was holding Miroku up by his neck.  
  
"How much sake did you have, baka?" he asked in a low voice. Low, but dangerous.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Sango replied for him, though. "He...he..tried to. Hetriedtotakeadvantageofme."  
  
What?  
  
WHAT?  
  
"Miroku-sama, you hentai!"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes were dancing with anger. Naraku knew that he could not attack lest he give away his real idenity. Biting his tongue in extreme irritation and rage, he whacked Inuyasha over the head with his staff and took off running.  
  
"Miroku, when I catch up to you, I swear I'll--" Inuyasha roared, never finishing. Sango shaking her head silenced him and caught him dead in his tracks.  
  
"Please, Inuyasha, no. I don't want you to kill him. Please." Sango began crying against her friend, heartbreaking, wracking sobs. Kagome whispered soothing phrases while gently stroking her hair, looking in horrified wonder across the torn material across her back. She'd need to get Sango new clothes, or at the least, mend them so she could wear them until new ones were found. Poor Sango...  
  
"Keh! The bastard tried to rape you, wench, and if he doesn't pay for it somehow he could do it again. You want to protect yourself," Inuyasha replied haughtily and blunt, raising his nose in apparent irritation. Humans were so damn stupid sometimes.  
  
Sango sniffled before breaking down again. Why Miroku? She had trusted him. She'd let down her guard and trusted him with all she had. So soon after losing everyone, why must there be a betrayl, too?  
  
"I guess. I don't know.." she stammered between sobs.  
  
"Inuyasha, we need to think this through. It's important we do before we take action," Kagome said defiantly, knowing it was against the hanyou's very nature to brainstorm first.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well, ladies, thank yoooooou for such a LOVELY time," a very drunk monk began, stumbling on his words and eventually falling flat on his rear. The women giggled flirtatiously, very pleased that such an attractive monk would come by their teahouse and even be so kind as to read their palms for them and enjoy himself so much. It turned out to be a very good day.  
  
"We shure did," the demon companion babbled every bit as incoherently behind him. He grinned at the women. Some of them were afraid, but he was attractive, too, and had mentioned he was a prince. The women who were not afraid and did not mind youkai grinned back seductively and cooed sweet phrases.  
  
"Kouga, my man," Miroku said pulling himself up with difficultly, "we shure had fun, didn't we?" He wrapped an arm around his ally, if nothing else for badly needed support. They fell over each other as a result. The women, eager to help them up, scurried in silent competition to who would get to help their generous and enjoyable companions home.  
  
Hakkaku and Ginta stared stupidly around, too trashed to really do anything.  
  
"C'mon, sweeties, we'll take you right home, okay?" One of the more bold women offered, wrapping one of Miroku's heavy arms around her neck. He nodded simply. "Let's go then!" Seven other women were already there to help heave the men back.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ah, I see you're taken already," one of the women pouted at Miroku. A very red-eyed, freshly clothed, pissed of taijiya stood in front of the hut where they were staying. Her arms were folded and her face was set into a very formidable expression. A village woman had generously offered Sango clothes similar to the ones she was wearing now, immediately soft towards the distraught girl and even offering them tea and food while she fetched the clothing. The clothing had been meant for the daughter of a friend, but the woman had married to a wealthy lord. Sango had wrapped the clothes looser about her than she normally did, a vain attempt to hide her curvy figure.  
  
The man was in hot water, and none of the women wanted to stay around for it. Especially when she was probably aware of their actions just before.  
  
"Yeah, what a shame," another said.  
  
"So you've decided to face your consequences, you letch?" Inuyasha asked deadly quiet and flexed his claws. "Think you could get away with it by pretending you were drunk? You weren't drunk when you tried it. It won't work with me, buddy, I would have smelled the sake on you. I want an explanation, and I want it now." The women's faces drained of all color in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Well, now you're safe at home, so we'll let you be. Thanks so much for your service!" A girl, around Kagome's age, nearly screamed in fear, dropping Ginta roughly. Bowing hastily, she tore off with the others in close pursuit.  
  
Inuyasha pulled the real Miroku up, bringing the man's face to his own with surprising ease. He recoiled almost instantly, wrinkling his sensitive nose. "How much sake did you HAVE?" he demanded. Miroku hiccuped in reply and giggled in a rather un-masculine way. This set Miroku off. "If it wasn't for the girls, I would have sliced you into little pieces by now!" he bellowed. "You son of a bitch, if I ever see you again, I WILL rip you into pieces. You will not betray us again!" With that, he threw Miroku against a tree. "You'd be smart to leave while you still had the chance."  
  
Sango whispered, almost uncomprehensible it was so quiet, "And to think I loved you." She uncrossed her arms and stalked off, leading the others into the house. The wolf youkai were left outside as well, though not really banned. They were drunk enough to be quite the nuissance and no one quite knew what to do with them. No one knew their involvement, and it would be better to leave them until they had recovered.  
  
Miroku, confused as ever, was still concious long enough to hear Sango's last remark. And coherent enough to notice love was in the past tense.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Reviews? Thanks so much for another wait. I love you all and appreciate the reviewers so much. *MUAH!* *hands out special brownies and sugar cookies to those allergic to chocolate* 


	21. Chapter Twenty One: Quiet Anger and the ...

Disclaimer: Only the talented Runiko Takahashi truly owns him. Except, maybe, Kagome, as well..  
  
Kawai Lara-chan: Thanks again so much for your sweet reviews! ^^ I meant the fansubs via BT. No doubt you've found 141 by now. 142 as well. It takes them longer to get them to the programs. If you IM me (xsanguinati0n) or e- mail me (pinksheepBAA@mailpuppy.com), I'll happily tell you where I know they are. ^___^  
  
Enjoy everyone!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
"And to think I loved you."  
  
The words played torturously in Miroku's head. He hadn't wanted to, but he'd ran after coming to. He'd woken to a pounding headache, what would be the worst hangover he'd ever had. His memories came slowly and vaguely as he drifted in and out of a dazed stupor. When he really did begin to wake, he found himself on a futon in a modest hut.  
  
"Where am I?" he mumbled groggily, immediately slapping his hand to his pained head. It was almost like having one's head run over by horses hauling a heavy cart behind them.  
  
A woman came bustling in. She was young, sixteen or seventeen. A regular village girl, but startlingly beautiful. Miroku almost reached out his wandering palm to grope her, but the searing pain from any sort of movement and his unusually listless mood both stopped him.  
  
"You're awake!" she cried in surprise. He winced at the volume her surprise.  
  
"Where am I?" he merely mumbled in repetition.  
  
"You're in a village not too far from where you'd fallen. You were hurt quite badly, so my father graciously brought you in."  
  
"I see. Send him my thanks." Miroku shifted slightly to bring himself more comfort. Pleased in finding he had, he closed his eyes once more.  
  
"Are you not hungry, Houshi-sama?" She motioned with her head towards the tray of food she was carrying, so painstakingly prepared in hopes of winning the affections of the handsome monk. There was a flash of slight hurt in her eyes, and it didn't go unnoticed.  
  
However, there was still another matter which bothered him more than his rudeness. Houshi-sama bothered him. "I am not hungry, no, but I will be later," he said softly. "Thank you so very much for your kindess." She beamed brightly. As an afterthought, over very much consideration in a short amount of time added, "Do not call me houshi-sama. It causes me grief." The saddened monk closed his eyes to fall into a restful sleep, full of images of his hurt and betrayed Sango.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Now you bastards get to tell me what happened. That 'I forgot' bullshit isn't going to work, so you better fess up." Inuyasha stood in front of the three wolf youkai, every bit as deadly as he had before. That same eerie quiet he'd used before he'd begun to yell at Miroku. It was not in his character, so it was even scarier than it would have been.  
  
"I told you, inukoro, I DON'T REMEMBER!" Kouga screamed in his face. Though, he was slightly afraid of Inuyasha THIS angry.. "The last thing I remember was him all over one of the prettier dancers there." He huffed in indignation. Angry or not, HE had done nothing wrong, and didn't deserve the blunt of Inuyasha's anger.  
  
"It's--it's true, Inuyasha," Ginta spoke up timidly. "That is also one of the last things I can remember as well. He'd spent most of his time with a maiden named Keiko.."  
  
"Kami, so he dirtied himself with another woman before he tried to take advantage of me? He cheated before he tried to.." Sango whispered. She was crushed, yes. She had trusted this man, cared for this man, LOVED this man. Hell, she still cared and loved this horrible man. But she was beyond hurt now. A surpressed rage had begun to surface in her and was not unlike the quiet anger Inuyasha himself embodied.  
  
"I--I'm not quite sure Lady Sango," Ginta bowed respectfully. "Perhaps she rejected him?" Maybe this would make her feel better?  
  
"Making me a last resort." Perhaps not. She folded and unfolded her arms.  
  
Inuyasha huffed with irritation. "We're leaving tomorrow to continue the hunt. By tomorrow morning, I want the three of you gone. I do not wish to have your sorry drunken asses slowing us down. Take heed, or my threat to Miroku stands with you as well."  
  
Kagome watched in wonderment. It was hard to swallow. She, too, had trusted Miroku with her very life. The two of them, Kouga as well, were the type to save the "damsel in distress" if you will, without any risk to the consequence it would cause themselves.  
  
She sighed.  
  
"Sango-chan?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
Without answering vocally, Kagome simply hugged her friend. Sango's eyes teared up in emotion, for having her friend stand by her still. "I'll always be here for you, Sango-chan. You still have us, after all."  
  
"I know, but.."  
  
"..but you still care for him. So it still hurts."  
  
"Hai. How did you--?"  
  
"We all have someone like that. Someone we'd still care about until the end of time no matter what they've done to us in return. I'm so sorry, Sango. I wish I could do more for you."  
  
"You're there. That's all you ever need to do, and more than I could have ever asked."  
  
The friends embraced once more. Sango did not cry like she feared. She was strong and brave, and knew with people like Kagome around she'd make it okay. The pains were still sharp and dreadful, but they'd become waves. And waves would disipate. They'd come back, of course.  
  
It was like that with the death of her village. And everytime Kohaku came around.  
  
Inuyasha was still angry. He'd offered to hunt dinner that night. They'd have an early stomach, so full bellies the night before would be highly beneficial. Besides, that scary combonation of his demon blood, testosterone, and adrenaline all pumping uncontrolled through his system needed to be let out somehow. And the slaughter of their dinner was a terrific way to channel it.  
  
He'd heard Kagome's comment, though. He wondered idly who that person was for her..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
A blurred image of Inuyasha came to mind.  
  
"You son of a bitch, if I ever see you again, I WILL rip you into pieces. You will not betray us again!"  
  
Miroku almost lost himself in fury. Betrayl!? When had he ever betrayed any of them? The last thing he remembered sober was that lovely young maiden..  
  
Well, I suppose that counts as betrayl to Sango after asking her to live with him after the quest was over. "Cheating," as she chose to name it. But it was certainly not enough to be kicked out of the group. And certainly not enough to prompt Inuyasha's tantrum. Heaven knows he'd caused the exact same kind of damage to Lady Kagome by running off with Kikyou all those times.  
  
There was something else. It was always possible he could have harmed Sango or something to the effect without his knowledge. After all he had been quite drunk. More than quite drunk. Disgustingly drunk. He'd never drink that much sake again.  
  
Somehow he doubted he'd hurt Sango so badly that she couldn't look at him, allow his exile, and say out loud her feelings so clearly. And then dismiss them as though he didn't deserve them. (Even though he thought he didn't anyway.) He cared about her far too much to ever cause her intentional damage.  
  
He'd gotten up hours later, feeling better. After a relaxing bath and a hot meal, he'd left the village, even paying the man and his daughter for their generosity. They were peasants, after all, and offered what little they had to give.  
  
"HOUSHI-SAMA!" A cry tore through the air. Houshi-sama, the suddenly cursed name that tore nails through his very heart. Accompanied by the same voice who could control his emotions, strength, faith, very existense with her actions and words.  
  
His Sango.  
  
"Sango?" he cried incredeously, filling with hope.  
  
"Don't look so pleased. I'll never forgive you!" Her voice was dripping with malice.  
  
"Forgive me for what? What did I do to you to make you loathe me so?" His hope had deflated instantly, along with any shards of self-respect or ego still left. He'd walked up to her, gently taking her wrists in his hands. She shoved them away with force, causing him pain he refused to admit to. His emotional pain increased. "Forgive me for what? Sango, whatever did I-- "  
  
She grinned, but it was not a nice, loving, warm, open, beautiful, incredible smile that could always make everything wonderful in the world. Like all of Sango's genuine smiles did. It was of the same venom her tone carried. Opening her mouth and raising her arm, she called out a single word, "Hirakotsu!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Enjoy? Another cliffhanger. It'll get worked out, though. I didn't realize how bad I want Sango and Miroku to be together as well as Kagome and Inuaysha until I started pulling the two apart. I'll also get to Inuyasha and Kagome soon as well. As well as the final battle! Hurrah!  
  
Love ya'll!  
  
Love me back? Review. ^_- Goodnight everyone. 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two: Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks ever so much to my readers for the wait, my reviewers for their reviews, and of course my lovely Sean for making excuses for me and not screwing around with my account. For anyone who cares, the play went very, very good. We made it in both the newspaper and the news on TV. Fridfay night audience was 750, and Saturday night was more than 1,000. This is all for a middle and high school production of Annie. Thanks for bearing with me, that was seriously the most fun I've had all year. The bad news? I'll be taking another leave soon. Next Friday (4/9) I leave for Europe for spring break. I'll be returning on the eighteenth. We're coming in from London Sunday night. A warning, I probably won't update directly after unless I hand write chapters on plane/train rides between countries. My absenses are so bad I cannot afford to even miss the Monday after I get in, despite the jet lag, so again my amount of sleep will be at a major low.  
  
Anyhow. Enough about my life and excuses...enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hirakotsu. Sango's battle cry. Miroku sighed, surpressing the slight temptation he had to run. He probably deserved it after all.  
  
He felt the white hot sear of pain as Hirakotsu whacked him directly into his shoulder. Dazedly, he wondered by he hadn't felt the sever. It was a fleeting thought, because the insane physical pain took his mind off of everything else. It felt like there were millions of daggers being dug straight into his shoulder, chest, and arm. In fact, the strength spread to the rest of him. It was indescribable, unimagineable, overall one of the most hellish experiences he'd ever had.  
  
Well, one thought did stay.  
  
Sango's betrayl.  
  
She'd never actually hurt him. The whacks to the head were well deserved and nothing he couldn't recover from. Anything else was out of her control, (spoiler warning) much like the time a youkai had all of the women of a village, and in the process, Sango. She'd sliced his cheek with her hidden daggers in her arm armour. He'd understood and smiled happily holding her. He was tempted to smile then, but then he was yanked harshly back to reality with another stab of extra pain. He screamed and screamed, but to no avail. He waited with impatience for her to finish him off and take him out of his misery.  
  
And he deserved to be killed by her.  
  
For betraying her.  
  
But for the life of him, he couldn't remember..  
  
That was when the black came.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You did WHAT!?" Inuyasha's cry rang straight through the forest, which was now thoroughly frightened into utter silence.  
  
"I hit him with Hirakotsu," Sango said simply.  
  
"You realise you could have killed him!" Shippou whined in fear. No one could believe she'd go so far as to possibly kill the guy. Especially when her caring obviously ran deep.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Inuyasha snapped in disbelief.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome narrowed her eyes, but she was unsure if she really ought to. What Sango did was also pretty bad..  
  
Inuyasha ignored her anyhow. It was probably the worst time to 's' him anyway. "You try to KILL him!? That makes you even worse than him, Sango! You can't just fucking kill all your problems. First Kohaku to "release" him, then Miroku!?"  
  
Sango snapped. "Who are you to say anything about taking things too far!? You try to kill Kouga for !talking! to Kagome-chan! besides, you were going to kill Miroku yourself for what he did!"  
  
"But I didn't."  
  
"Neither did I."  
  
"You actually tried."  
  
"You don't understand Inuyasha!"  
  
"Don't understand what!? Being alone!?"  
  
"No, that's not it..I didn't figure you'd get it--"  
  
"What then, being betrayed by the person you thought you loved?" The malice and bitterness all but dripped from his barred fangs. This struck a chord with Sango. Her eyes filled with tears she would not shed. Nor did she argue back."Do you really believe I don't understand that, Sango? What do you think Kikyou--"  
  
"That was Naraku, Inuyasha. Neither of you would have betrayed one another." Kagome folded her arms over her chest and stared intently at him. He huffed with extreme irritation, but Kagome was not intimidated.  
  
"Naraku.." Sango whispered quietly, well aware that even though it was, he DID understand. And still would never have dreamed of killing Kikyou. Though Kikyou had 'killed' him when he "betrayed" her..  
  
Wait.  
  
"It's all too familiar," Sango whispered again, though more urgently. "The exact same. Miroku betrays me. I try to kill him. Inuyasha betrays Kikyou, she tries to kill him. In the end, everything's left in tatters. He may be low on ideas!" She felt a light flutter of hope in her heart.  
  
"Like he'd try it again!"  
  
"Except Houshi-sama ran when you tried to kill him the first time, when you found her in the woods. Miroku's not a coward nor would he have ran. He didn't even -try- the wind tunnel. That would have won him the battle instantly," Kagome pointed out, obviously thinking.  
  
"And he's devious enough to try it again! He's got no heart."  
  
"What if it's a trap?"  
  
"Miroku would have at least defended himself--"  
  
"I know it's true, it's gotta be true!" Sango declared, instantly feeling the light hope replaced by a heavy guilt crushing her heart for what she'd done. "Please, Kirara, take me to him!" She hopped on her retainer's back, immediately flying off.  
  
"And if it -is- a trap?" Inuyasha asked Kagome skeptically.  
  
"Then we're there for her to help her fight," Kagome said with determination, hopping onto his back. With Shippou on her shoulder, they took off.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Death, I deserve death.." he muttered softly. "No, death is release. I deserve THIS.."  
  
"HOUSHI-SAMA!" The beautiful, clear familiar call of Sango. Would she finish him off? Man was weak, and though knowing his torture was what he'd deserved for whatever it was he'd done, he wanted to end it. Sure enough, Kirara with Sango riding him appeared before him from the sky. Her voice was shaky, but from the sheer pain, Miroku's sight was not as good as it usually was. He could not see her clearly. He saw a white and green figure with a fuzz ball on it, attatched to a red figure. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou. They were all there.  
  
"Come to finish me off?"  
  
"Houshi-sama," she simply repeated. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I'll-- I'll never forgive myself!" She wailed, sending those pain stabs from his ears across him. He flinched, but her hug did even more damage.  
  
Wait..  
  
Hug?  
  
He felt her strong yet slender arms around his frame. She was hugging him. "Sango..why?"  
  
"Because I was wrong. It was Naraku, Miroku, not you. I'm so sorry, for doubting you. I should have known. I should have trusted my heart when it told me you never would. Miroku, please--"  
  
So Naraku had done it..he felt relief flood through him at Sango's forgiveness. This was why he could not remember. Part of him wanted to see her suffer, but mostly he udnerstood. Naraku had no moral, and would get what he wanted any means he could. "Sango, it wasn't your fault. You were decieved."  
  
"Houshi-sama.." She was blubbering now, the shame worse than before. And her amazement was great. He forgave her. He UNDERSTOOD...my God...  
  
"Please, Sango, don't cry."  
  
"I love you, Houshi-sama." She said softly, trying to keep from breaking her voice. Her arms were still around him. His world stopped momentarily. She had meant it? She loved him?  
  
HOLY HELL, THIS WAS WONDERFUL! Screw the pain, nothing else but her love mattered!  
  
Well, maybe the pain DID matter a little...he twitched at another flash of it.  
  
"I love you, too, Sango." He whispered happily, wrapping his arms back around her in great difficulty. "I don't care what happens, next time it will be Naraku. And we will get him."  
  
Kagome felt tears rise to her eyes. "Good. Finally."  
  
"And it only took his near death to do it." Inuyasha snorted with cynicsm. Kagome sighed. Why did he have to ruin the mood.  
  
Well, if he wanted to ruin the mood, she could ruin his.  
  
"Osuwari."  
  
Things were back the way they oughta.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Enjoy?  
  
G'night everyone! 


End file.
